Dreaming of You
by PAN TRUNKS LOVER
Summary: After seeing Trunks in her dreams calling her for help, Pan rushes to the past to find him... Will she find him? Will she save him from total misery? What will become of their love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story. I have done a lot of changing in this chapter...Please review ^_^

This is a Pan and Mirai Trunks Story.

**Dreaming of You – Chapter 1**

"I love you Pan!" the voice called out.

"Help me please...save me" it cried.

Pan woke up sweating and shaking in bed. She looked at the clock beside her bed. It read 3am. She sighed shaking her head.

*Not again! When will I stop having these dreams?* she thought to herself in dismay. Deciding she needed some fresh air she got out of bed and walked over to the balcony. Standing there she tried to clear her thoughts.

She had turned 19 just last week and that was when the dreams had started. She missed her family and friends ever since she had moved away from home. A few months ago she had been offered a place at the University of Higher Education in Japan and had to move. Her parents were very proud of her especially her dad, Gohan. She was taking the higher business course because she wanted to open up her own company.

It had all started off great. She was enjoying herself as the months went by. All that had pretty much changed over the past few days. Now she was finding it hard to concentrate on her studies. All she could think about were the dreams and stress about why she was having them. They were always similar though. The voice was always there crying out to her.

Sighing resignedly, she decided to go flying to clear her head and took off to the sky.

*Who is he and why does he want my help?* she wondered. All of a sudden she got a flashback.

"Pan...help me please...save me?" he pleaded.

"I love you!" he cried. His lavender hair fell onto his face covering the tears falling from his blue eyes.

"Trunks..." She gasped, pausing in shock when the flashback ended. She recognized the lavender hair and blue eyes but the Trunks in her dreams looked much younger compared to the Trunks she knew who was in his thirties.

*What does it mean?* she thought to herself in confusion. When an answer didn't come to her she gave up. Suddenly feeling tired she decided to return to her flat. Several minutes later she arrived back at her flat, rushing towards her bed and eventually knocking out.

She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off and looked at the time. It read 7am. She yawned and forced herself to get up, even though all she wanted to do was curl up and go back to sleep.

*I feel like I haven't slept for days* she thought as she stifled another yawn. Grabbing her towel she headed for the bathroom. She removed her clothes and took a shower. As the water hit her body she thought back to last night...

*How can the man in my dreams be Trunks who looks much younger than the Trunks I know* she wondered and after a good few minutes the answer came to her. Maybe the Trunks in my dreams is not from this time. Grandpa once told me how Trunks from the future came to this time to save us from the androids' She turned the water off and started to brush her teeth.

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and started to dress. She pulled on a red tank top with some black jeans before doing her hair and placing her feet into her low heeled shoes. Then she checked her timetable to see if she had any classes today and to her relief found none. It was Friday today so that would mean no classes for a few days. She had no plans and decided to go home. Quickly packing some clothes and some other belongings she walked out of her apartment locking it.

"Hey Pan what's up?" called Alice as she headed towards her.

"Beside the ceiling and sky..." Pan replied back with grin. Alice started to laugh as she paused beside her.

"So what're you doing today? I see you got some plans" Alice said gesturing to the bag.

"Yeah...I'm headed home" Pan answered.

"Lucky you...I still got some boring classes today but I'm going on a date with David later tonight!" Alice said with a grin.

"That's great so you two decided to go steady then?" Pan asked with a smile.

"Yeah...Have fun then and I'll see you when you get back" Alice replied before turning to enter the apartment next door with one last final wave.

"Take care" Pan called out before making her way outside. After stepping outside into the bright sunny morning she walked towards the usual quiet place before taking to the sky when she was sure no one was looking...

* * *

After a few hours of flying she finally arrived at Mount Pazou and landed lowering her ki. She had not told her family of her plans to drop by for a few days because she wanted it to be a surprise. She knocked on the door and smirked when she sensed her father coming. He opened the door and nearly fainted when he saw who it was.

"PAN" he cried in shocked and pulled her into a big hug. Pan started to laugh and hugged him back.

"Gohan who is it?" called Videl from inside.

"Sssshhhh...Let's surprise her" Gohan said quietly, pulling her into the house.

"Gohan...?" Videl repeated coming out of the kitchen. When she saw Pan she screamed in joy and they hugged.

"Oh my god Pan what are you doing here? Don't you have any classes to go to?" Videl cried.

"I don't have any today or on the weekend, so you got me for a few days" she answered with the famous 'Son' grin.

"That's great honey. I missed you so much" Videl replied hugging her tightly.

"I missed you all too...So where's Grandma and Uncle Goten?" she asked.

"I don't know where mum is but Goten's gone out somewhere" Gohan responded. It was then the front door opened and ChiChi walked in carrying the groceries.

"Grandma!" cried Pan when she saw her. ChiChi dropped the bags in her hand when she heard Pan's voice... Gohan reacted quickly and grabbed them before they hit the floor. Placing them down, he wiped his forehead in relief.

"Whoa...that was close or we wouldn't be having any food tonight" he said making Pan laugh as she walked over to her grandma and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay grandma?" she asked lovingly. ChiChi smiled as she nodded. Pan settled down as her grandma and her mom started preparing breakfast, making small chit chat throughout. After half an hour they were all seated at the table eating breakfast. As usual ChiChi and Videl looked on with a smile as Gohan and Pan ate every scrap of the food...

* * *

Later on after she had changed and spent some time with her family, Pan decided to head to Capsule Corp to see everyone there. She told her family where she was headed before taking to the sky headed for Capsule Corp. When she finally arrived after another two hours of flight, she landed on the grounds of Capsule Corp and knocked on the door. She grinned when she sensed Vegeta coming to open the door as usual mumbling some crap. He opened the door and was surprised to see Pan there.

"Hey Veggie how you been?" asked Pan pulling him into a hug which surprisingly he didn't pull away from.

"Hey Brat...Long time no see" replied Vegeta with a smirk. They walked inside and into the kitchen.

"Hey Bulma!" cried Pan when she saw Bulma sat at the table.

"Pan...How are you? I haven't seen you in ages" Bulma replied getting up to hug her

"I've been great...thanks" she answered returning the hug before they both settled down. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta who was as usual doing his lean against the door frame act and told him to sit down, which he did after glaring at his wife.

"So Pan...how's Uni?" Bulma asked turning back to her.

"It's great but most of the lectures are so boring" Pan answered with a sigh.

"Brat have you been training?" asked Vegeta.

"Sometimes but nowadays I don't have time to..." she said replied regretfully.

"Training room...Now" Vegeta ordered with a frown before getting up and leaving the room.

"Cool..." Pan replied with excitement. She turned to look apologetically at Bulma who just shook her head with a smile.

"It's okay Pan...I'm used to it. Have fun" she said. Pan gave her the famous 'son' grin before hurrying out of the room. She headed towards the gravity room and grabbed one of the training gi which was a tight black suit and white boots. After she had changed in the changing room she entered the gravity room and Vegeta turned up the gravity to 500.

"It took you long enough...Now let's power up to full" ordered Vegeta and he powered up to super saiyan and was surprised to see Pan follow his actions.

"When did you turn into a super saiyan?" asked Vegeta taken aback.

"Oh ages ago..." replied Pan grinning. Vegeta smirked at the thought of a real fight and moved to attack her. They trained for a few hours and then stopped for a break. She downed some water from the bottle while she waited for Vegeta to come back. He had gone to grab something to eat. It seemed that she had impressed him once again after ages. The thought brought her a feeling which she hadn't felt in a long time, of satisfaction. She still had it in her.

It was then she felt someone walk in. Turning around she saw that it was Trunks who looked really surprised when he saw her.

"Hey Pan when did you get back?" he asked.

"Today but I'm only staying for the weekend" she answered looking away. She suddenly was reminded of the dreams she had been having.

"That's great! You want to spar?" he asked walking towards her.

"Sure why not..." she replied. Trunks smiled at her, still slightly shocked at how much she had changed.

*She looks more like a woman* he thought quickly looking her over. Pan didn't say anything as he checked her over but quickly moved and kicked him in the face. Trunks was shocked but quickly hid it as he started to fight back.

*When did she get this good?* he wondered as he quickly turned super saiyan and attacked her. Pan continued fighting him but it was clear that Trunks was winning so she turned super saiyan. Trunks stared wide eyed back at her.

"When did you turn super saiyan?" he said in shock looking at her golden hair and green eyes. She smirked but didn't say anything. They continued their fight. Meanwhile Vegeta was watching them from the doorway as he stuffed his face with his sandwich.

*It seems that Pan could very much be as strong as Trunks, now that she has turned super saiyan but when did the Brat get so strong? She definitely has been training increasing her potential when Trunks hasn't been. There was also a possibility that she could be stronger* he thought as he finished eating the sandwich and told them to stop. They quickly powered down and turned to look at Vegeta.

"Son...it looks to me that you've been neglecting your training for a while, am I correct?" he asked looking at Trunks with a frown. Trunks blushed but didn't say anything. Vegeta shook his head in disgust before turning to face Pan.

"You definitely are much stronger since the last time we fought together. It seems that you haven't been neglecting your training like I thought. Unlike some..." he said glaring at Trunks, who looked away with a reddened face. Pan grinned at the compliment, which was rare coming from the Prince of all Saiyans of course.

"Thanks Vegeta...I think that's enough for me now, so why don't you two carry on" she said before turning to walk out of the gravity room. Trunks observed her as she left with a frown.

*How come she isn't talking to me properly? She seems so distant today... She didn't even acknowledge me before she left...* his thoughts trailed off as he started his training with Vegeta...

* * *

When she had showered and changed back into her own clothes Pan wondered off looking for Bulma since Bra wasn't home yet. She found her working in her office.

"Hey Bulma what's this?" She asked seeing Bulma working on a weird looking machine.

"Oh...hey Pan I'm working on a time machine similar to the one Mirai Trunks came in" Bulma said looking at some papers.

"That's great! So are you going to test it or what?" She asked looking at the time machine.

"Yeah but so far no one's volunteered" Bulma replied looking disappointed.

"Well... I'll volunteer for you if you want?" She answered after a good few minutes, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Really...? That would be great. If you want we can do it right now. If you give me a minute then I'll get you all ready" Bulma replied looking excited. Pan nodded and waited.

"Can I go to any timeline?" she asked suddenly, making Bulma look up.

"Of course" she replied with a smile.

"Do you mind if...I ask you to send me to the timeline where...Trunks is like in his twenties?" asked Pan hesitantly. She noticed the curiosity appear in Bulma's eyes.

"Sure I can but why do you choose that particular time?" she asked suspiciously. Pan couldn't think of a good excuse and sighed. She was going to have to tell the truth.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Pan hopefully.

"Sure...you can trust me Pan" answered Bulma looking serious. So Pan quickly filled her in on the dreams she had been having for the past few weeks. When Pan had finished she waited quietly to hear Bulma's response, who was looking worried.

"Why do you think that he's asking for help from you?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know...that's why I want to go to his timeline and find out" Pan replied. Bulma went quiet as she thought about what to do. She could understand Pan's curiosity and why she was worried. Coming to a decision she turned to look Pan in the eye before replying.

"Ok...I'll give you my permission but how long are you planning to go for?" she asked. Pan smiled.

"I don't know...Is his time different to ours? I mean how many days pass there if only a day passes here?" asked Pan hoping it wasn't too complicated.

"Umm... let me see...a month would pass in his time whereas in our time only a day would pass" Bulma replied with a grin.

"That's great. I got more than enough time" said Pan happily. Bulma nodded before she turned to pick up her phone and dialling a number.

"Hello? Hey Gohan I'm just calling in to say that Pan's going to stay overnight...yeah... don't worry... yeah okay I'll tell Trunks to drop her off at your place tomorrow, okay bye" She said before hanging up. Pan smiled at Bulma with gratitude.

"You're the best Bulma! I owe you big time" She said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome...Oh by the way I'll tell everyone here to cover up with that story, okay?" Bulma added as she returned the hug. Pan thanked her once again. Bulma then explained carefully about how to use the time machine and what she had to do when she was ready to return.

Pan concentrated even though it was boring and when Bulma was done explaining, she made Pan repeat everything back to her at least twice.

"Don't worry Bulma. I've got it!" Pan assured her.

"It's best to be completely assured about something Pan, instead of regretting it later" Bulma answered easily.

After another few minutes Pan was ready to go and they exchanged their goodbyes. Pan then, on Bulma's cue, followed the instructions she was given before she pressed the button which would make the time machine disappear before it travelled quickly through the river of time. She closed her eyes praying that she got there in one piece...

* * *

When everything was still she opened her eyes hurriedly and looked around. She was surprised by what she saw. The scene in front of her forced her eyes to open wide in disbelief as she eyed the destruction surrounding her. Everything looked like a scene in a nightmare. She had landed in a remote land high up and from there she could clearly see the destruction of the city down below.

According to Bulma's calculations the androids still existed. She didn't bother to hide her ki because even if the androids turned up, she could destroy them easily. Just like she predicted, only a few minutes later she could sense two enormous power levels heading in her direction. They appeared before her only moments later.

"Who are you punk?" asked 18. Pan just smiled and looked over in another direction as she sensed another ki approaching. She already knew who it was so she returned her attention completely on the androids, who were currently staring back at her with complete confidence and boredom.

"I'm your worst nightmare" She answered powering up to super saiyan. 17 and 18 just laughed but she wasn't done just yet. Her power level continued to grow more and more as she transformed into a super saiyan 2. They paused in their laughter, exchanging glances before rushing towards her. They double teamed her throwing punches and kicks relentlessly at her, which she blocked easily.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" asked Pan when she dodged a blast from 17. She continued toying with them making them angrier. 18 was the first to go. Pan kicked her in the face and as she fell down to the ground she fired a powerful kamehameha at her. All that was left of her were burned up ashes.

"You're going to pay for that bitch" yelled 17 throwing a blast at close proximity to her face. 17 smirked as her head fell back but it soon faded when she turned back to face him, without a scratch. She sighed and sent a blast at him finishing him off. Powering down she turned towards Trunks who stood facing her, completely in shock.

*It's the Trunks from my dreams* she thought looking at him. He had shoulder length lavender hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Gazing into his eyes she saw all kinds of emotions but it was the sadness that really got to her. For a while they didn't say anything and just stared at each other. He finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Who are you? I know you're a saiyan" he said.

"Why don't we head back to Capsule Corp and then I'll explain" Pan said before walking to her time machine. Bulma had told her that she could change it into a capsule by pushing a button on the remote, which was exactly what she did. After grabbing her stuff she turned back to Trunks who hadn't moved.

"How do I know you can to be trusted?" He challenged her folding his arms.

"I assure you that you can because I'm from the future" She said taking off to the sky. Trunks followed her. They landed on the grounds of Capsule Corp soon enough. Pan looked about. It wasn't much different but it had an unmistakeable air of sadness around it. She followed Trunks inside to the kitchen.

"Sit down" he told her, as he sat down opposite to her. Pan sat down and waited for him to continue.

"Now can you tell me who you are?" He asked curiously.

"Okay...my name is Pan Son and I'm from the future" She said. Trunks eyes widened. Pan continued.

"I know what you're thinking and you're right, I am Gohan's daughter. I came here on Bulma's time machine" she paused not knowing what else to say, taking in the look of astonishment on his face. After what seemed longer than a few minutes, she was surprised to see a smile appear on his face.

"Wow...you're Gohan's daughter! I can't believe it!" He cried out not knowing what else to say. She smiled warmly back at him and he found that it stirred a weird warm feeling deep inside him.

"So now do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course...I'm sorry about before" he apologized. She waved it off. Obviously he had to be careful considering the situation. An idea suddenly popped into her head, which she was sure he would like.

"Do you want to spar?" she asked eagerly. His eyes widened in surprise before she noticed the excitement appear in them.

"Why not...but first I really have to introduce you to my mom. She will be thrilled to meet you" He replied with a big grin on his face. Pan nodded and felt a strange warm feeling inside of her, seeing him perk up with like that. Trunks got up from the chair and gestured to her to follow him, which she did.

Pan looked around her as she followed Trunks and noticed the door to the gravity room. She stopped and pushed the button to open the door. The light turned on automatically as she peered around the empty room. It was clear that no one had used this room in a long time. She suddenly felt sad for Trunks knowing that there was no one around who could understand his power or teach him. Sensing his presence behind her she snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to face him. She observed how his eyes filled with pain as he looked into the empty room.

"It must be really hard for you...with no one left to understand your power or to train with" she said quietly looking away. He released a sigh before turning his gaze on her. He nodded as he attempted to hide his emotions from her. Unable to stop herself she moved forward to give him a hug. She sensed the surprise before he hesitantly returned it. A strange warm feeling inside both of them began to make itself known as they pulled back.

"Sorry I couldn't resist...We better go and find your mom then" she said finally, confused with the feelings she felt inside her.

"It's okay...let's go" he said unable to think of anything else to reply back with. He too was thinking along similar lines. They carried on walking until Trunk stopped outside a room, with its door opened and walked in.

"Hey mom" called Trunks. She was sitting at a desk surrounded by bits and pieces. It was obvious that she was working on something. She turned around quickly hearing his voice and rushed towards him.

"Trunks what happened? Are you okay...? Who's this...?" she paused as she eyed up Pan.

"This is Pan" he replied.

"Hello Pan...have we met before? You seem awfully familiar" Bulma responded. Pan turned to look at Trunks expectantly who nodded.

"Mom...let me explain. I've only just met Pan. I felt a very powerful ki but it wasn't the androids so I went to check it out. When I got there I saw Pan and she was fighting the androids. She was also powered up to super saiyan...and defeated them" he paused when he saw the astonished expression on his mother's face and continued.

"I brought her back here after she told me that she was from the future. This is Pan Son and she's Gohan's daughter... he was interrupted by Bulma moving forward to grab Pan by the shoulders.

"She's Gohan's daughter...? Oh my...I can't believe it!" She cried looking at Pan for confirmation, who simply nodded.

"Yes...I can see the resemblance now. This is a miracle but how did you come to this timeline?" asked Bulma looking amazed.

"The Bulma of my time built me a time machine and she asked me to test it for her, so I did and came to this timeline" Pan answered.

"That's amazing! My other self built a time machine" Bulma said in disbelief. Pan nodded and pulled out the capsule.

"This capsule contains the time machine...would you like to see it?" she asked. Bulma nodded and Pan took a step back before she tossed the capsule onto the floor. There was a loud poof and seconds later the time machine stood before them. Bulma's eyes widened and moved closer to examine it.

"I was told many years ago that before the androids arrived in our time, an older Trunks came back from the future in a time machine to warn us of the androids and that grandpa was supposed to die of a heart disease a year before they arrived. He gave Grandpa an antidote for the heart virus..." Pan paused before continuing with her story explaining how exactly 3 years later the androids appeared like they were warned.

She told them about the androids getting absorbed by Cell and about the Cell Games. How in the end Goku had to sacrifice himself in order to save the planet before Cell made a shocking return and Gohan defeated him in the final battle. When she had finished Trunks and Bulma were staring wide eyed at her.

"Wow! Poor Goku!" said Bulma eventually. Trunks didn't say anything.

"I think that Cell is still out there and we must destroy him before he hurts anyone else" said Pan looking at Trunks, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey have you had anything to eat since you've arrived?" asked Bulma, as the thought struck her. Pan shook her head. Bulma glared at Trunks who blushed.

"I can't believe you didn't give her anything to eat. She must be starving...come on Pan let me get you something to eat" she said walking out. Trunks sighed before he apologised to Pan.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go" said Pan grabbing Trunks by the arm before they hurried towards the kitchen. When they arrived at the kitchen Bulma had just laid out a big snack on the table. Pan sat down and started eating. She offered Trunks a sandwich which he took.

"Thanks" he said.

"So Pan how long are you going to stay here?" asked Bulma.

"If it's okay with you then I would like to stay for a month" Pan replied looking expectantly at her. Bulma smiled.

"Of course you can...If I'm right then a day passes in your time when a month passes here" she said quickly figuring it out. Pan nodded and offered the last sandwich to Bulma who shook her head so she gave it to Trunks, who accepted it gratefully. She then picked up the empty plates and moved to wash them but Bulma took them off her.

"I'll take care of them" she said.

"Trunks do you want to train then?" asked Pan turning back to him. He nodded and got up too. After saying goodbye to Bulma they both left the house and took to the sky.

"So how come you're only staying for a month then?" asked Trunks as they flew.

"I'm actually in University and came to see my family for the weekend. Bulma's only covering up for me for one day and no one knows except for her" she explained.

"Too bad...so what're you studying at Uni?" asked Trunks interested.

"Business... I want to open my own company" she replied.

"That's great... so tell me about my father" he asked.

"He's changed so much since the time he first came to Earth. He has settled down and has a family that he's actually fond of. He's got a great wife. A son he's proud of and a daughter who he adores. I think he likes me because when I hugged him, he actually hugged me back even though he calls me brat" She said laughing quietly. He found himself smiling.

"I can't believe it! My mother told me he was an arrogant and a cold hearted person. What's this about a daughter? I have a sister?" He asked looking amazed.

"Yeah if Vegeta hadn't died in this time then you would have had a sister named Bra" Pan told him.

"What's she like then?" asked Trunks looking curious.

"She looks just like Bulma did when she was young. She's nice, loves to shop all the time and probably has about a million different outfits in her wardrobe" Pan told him and they started to laugh.

"I think this is a good place" he said pointing at a deserted landscape. Pan agreed and they landed.

"Do you want to fight as super saiyan?" asked Trunks. She nodded and they both powered up to super saiyan. Once they had transformed they stared intently as each other.

*Wow she looks so beautiful...* he thought to himself in awe.

*He looks so gorgeous* Pan was thinking as she took in the spiky golden hair and the greenish blue eyes.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded. They launched into the fight. He threw a punch but she phased out and appeared behind him throwing a kick as he ducked and took to the sky. He grinned at her and powered up a blast, while seeing this she started powering up a blast of her own.

"Ka...me..."

"Big Bang..." He started.

"...Ha" She fired.

"...Attack" He fired. The two enormous blasts hit each other as the ground shook underneath.

Pan and Trunks struggled to keep the blasts in control but Pan suddenly came up with an idea, something her grandpa taught her.

"Kaioken" She screamed as her aura turned crimson allowing her to double her ki in a heartbeat. She used the energy to power up her blast, which quickly swallowed Trunk's.

His expression turned to amazement as he dodged the blast, which could have hurt him really badly. They both looked up as the blast went shooting up into the sky at impossible speed before it vanished into space.

Trunks turned to look back at Pan before he landed on the ground.

"Whoa...Where the heck did you learn to do that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Grandpa Goku taught me" she said proudly.

"I can see that you're a lot stronger than me" he replied.

"I know. I'm stronger than the Trunks in my time too" she bragged with a wink, making him blush slightly.

"Ready to start again?" she asked and he nodded. They resumed their fight and continued for a few more hours. When they were done, they quickly powered down before sitting down to catch their breath.

"Man...That was the best fight I had in years!" He exclaimed. Pan nodded in agreement.

"Let's head back home. I need a shower and not to mention some food" She said feeling the emptiness in her stomach. There was suddenly a loud groaning.

"What was that?" Pan cried out looking around.

"My stomach... It seems to agree with your suggestion" he replied going red. She started to laugh. They took to the sky and headed back to Capsule Corp...

* * *

They arrived soon enough and hurried inside. Pan's mouth watered as her senses picked up the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. They quickly made their way to the kitchen and saw Bulma rushing around getting their food ready.

"That smells delicious Bulma" Pan called out. Bulma looked over and smiled.

"Why don't you go and take a shower first. I'm almost done" she said. They nodded and Trunks led Pan to one of the guest rooms.

"Is this room okay? My room is right next door" Trunks told her. She walked in and looked around.

"It's perfect" Pan said as she thanked him and he left closing the door behind him. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Very nice..." she said looking around. Heading back to her bedroom she started to remove her clothes.

Trunks had gone back to Bulma's office when he recalled that Pan had left her bag there. When he had retrieved it he headed back to Pan's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Pan called out. He opened the door and walked in. The room was empty but the door to the bathroom was opened slightly.

"Trunks is that you? I'm in the bathroom. What's up?" she called out again.

"Yeah...I brought your bag. Thought you might need it" he replied placing it down on the bed, where she had left her clothes. Her head popped out from behind the door.

"Thanks Trunks" she said. He nodded and left before heading to his room. He closed the door behind him and started to remove his clothing. As he walked in the direction of his bathroom he thought about her. In fact if he was honest he hadn't stopped thinking about her since...he first laid his eyes on her. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

*Could I have feelings for her?* he wondered as he stepped into the shower...

* * *

As she stood in the shower she let the water hit her body making her relax.

*Why can't I stop thinking about him? Does he mean something special to me? In my dreams he told me he loved me...so maybe he does...No wait I don't know. I'm so confused* she wondered as she closed her eyes, wishing there was some way she could find the answers to the questions in her head.

When she had finished she wrapped the towel around her and went to her room, quickly drying off. After picking some clothes to wear, she got dressed. As she was running a brush through her hair, there came a knock on her door.

"Come in Trunks" she called out, sensing him. The door opened and he came inside.

"Hey you ready? Shall we go and kick some Cell butt?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah...let's go" she replied with a grin before they left the room together. As they headed back to the kitchen he kept sneaking glances at her. She was looking beautiful as always even though she was wearing a white top paired with black bottoms. Pan was also checking him out. He was wearing loose fitting black combat trouser with a black vest top. Over that he wore a blue jacket with the Capsule Corp logo on it and some training boots.

*He looks so gorgeous...* she thought to herself. They entered the kitchen where Bulma was just finishing placing the food on the table.

"You're just in time" she said with a smile. Everyone settled down to eat. Bulma looked on as Trunks and Pan scoffed their food down. Suddenly a thought came to her.

"Trunks I think that we should take Pan to see ChiChi" she said as she ate her food. Trunks stopped eating and nodded.

"She'll be so happy to meet her...Ever since Gohan's died she hasn't been the same" he replied sadly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Pan who smiled encouraging at him.

"Don't be sad Trunks...He wouldn't have wanted you to be sad" she told him gently. He nodded with a small smile on his face.

*I'm so glad that Pan came. Trunks looks so much happier than he has ever been since Gohan died...* Bulma thought, smiling at the exchange.

As they ate Pan suddenly looked up and frowned. She looked at Trunks and saw that he had also sensed the great power heading towards them.

"Do you sense that?" asked Pan getting up.

"Yeah and what or whoever it is, is headed straight for us" he replied and gestured to Pan to wait as he hurried out of the kitchen. He returned less than a minute later with his sword strapped on his back.

"Let's go" he said and they moved to leave.

"Wait... Be careful" cries Bulma. Trunks turned back round to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry mom we'll be fine" he assured her. Pan gave her a smile and they hurried outside. Once they were out in the open they took to the sky headed in the direction of the ki they felt.

"It must be Cell" said Pan. He nodded in agreement.

"He's strong. I can't believe that we didn't sense him before" he replied.

"He must have been hiding it! After all he is an android" she pointed out.

"Wait...I think that we should wait here for him" he said and they stopped.

After a few minutes they see him. When he saw them he stopped, eyeing them with a grin on his face.

"Hello Trunks...so nice of you to come to me and who is this?" Cell questioned as he looked curiously at Pan.

"Hello Cell I was wondering when you would appear from your shell" she said with a knowing smirk. Cell's grin disappeared.

"How did you know who I am?" He asked glaring at her.

"I actually know a lot more about you than you think. I know that Dr Gero created you and that you're looking for Androids 17 and 18 to absorb them so you can be become 'Perfect'. Well you're too late I already took care of them and now we're going to take care of you too" she replied with a grin. Cell glared at her.

"I knew it! I've been looking for them for a while now but haven't found them. You're going to be sorry for this girl" he threatened. Pan only laughed.

"You know something? You're a joke! What do you say Trunks? Shall we take care of this bug?" she said turning to Trunks. He grinned and nodded.

"Prepare to be destroyed Cell" said Trunks as he started to power up. Cell smirked.

"According to my data you don't stand a chance" he stated confidently.

"We'll see" Trunks replied. Once he had powered up to maximum he glanced at Pan.

"Why aren't you powering up?" he asked.

"How about you fight him first? I'll kick his ass when you finish" she told him. Cell growled and threw a blast at her which she dodged.

"You missed!" she cried laughing. Cell felt the anger inside him build.

"Now you will feel my raft!" he cried as he too started to power up. The ground shook as the evil power rose higher and higher. Trunks was shocked.

"What amazing power" he said turning to Pan who just grinned.

"Yeah but not as great as ours" she answered with a wink. When Cell had finished he looked arrogantly at the other two.

"Let's begin" he cried before launching at Trunks with a punch. Trunks dodged and kicked him sending him crashing into the mountain.

After a few seconds Cell appeared and they started fighting again. Trunks had the upper hand and Cell was losing. Pan grinned and continued watching the fight.

"Final Flash" yelled Trunks as he threw the blast at Cell, who dodged it easily. Pan frowned.

*Cell is meant to be stronger than the androids but he is losing* she thought. She looked at Cell carefully and realised that he wasn't using his full power while Trunks was at his maximum.

*This means that Cell is stronger than Trunks* she decided. After another 30 minutes into the fight it was clear that Trunks was losing.

*Maybe it's time I stepped in* she thought when she saw that Trunk's attacks were having no effect on him.

"Hey Cell" she called. The two fighters paused in their fight.

"Why don't you stop playing around and release your full power...come on fight with me" she called out. Trunks flew over to her.

"How do you know that Cell isn't using his full power?" he asked. Pan frowned slightly.

"When I watched him fight with you I could tell he wasn't using his full power and I know that he's stronger than you. It looks like it's my turn now Trunks so just sit back and enjoy the show" she said. Trunks nodded and powered down. Pan flew towards Cell who was waiting.

"Ready when you are" she said. Cell smirked.

"Prepare to be destroyed girl" cried Cell as he started to power up. Pan just laughed and released a yell as she too powered up. The grounds shook as they released more and more power. Trunks watched Pan carefully wondering how strong she really was. She turned super saiyan and stopped.

"Cell this is what you call a super saiyan" she demonstrated and then started to power up even more.

"And this is what you call a super saiyan 2" she cried releasing another battle cry. Her muscles bulged as she transformed again. The ground shook as her awesome power was let loose. Trunks stared wide eyed at her, shocked to see how powerful she really was. Finally she stopped and looked at Cell, who was looking very intimidated.

"What's wrong? It appears to me that you're looking scared. Am I right?" she mocked him. Seeing the look on his face she started to laugh.

"How did you get so much power?" he asked, clenching his hands into fists.

"I do a lot of push ups and drink a lot of milk" she replied back sarcastically. Cell exploded with rage and launched at her. Pan dodged effortlessly. He started to fight with Cell lashing out with all his power. She easily dodged every single attack of his infuriating him further.

"Enough playing around!" she cried and started powering up a kamehameha. Cell's eyes bulged in fear.

"Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she screamed. Cell had released a blast of his own but it wasn't strong enough. It was swallowed up easily and headed straight for him. He tried to move out of the way but it was too late. The blast consumed him before he was destroyed within seconds. His ki had disappeared completely.

Feeling a wave of dizziness hit her she fell exhausted and her transformation faded. Trunks caught her just in time and set her down.

"Pan...are you okay? Talk to me..." he cried out fearfully. Her eyelids fluttered and he sighed in relief. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with concern.

"Sorry about that...Whenever I transform to super saiyan 2...it takes a lot of energy" she said. He nodded in understanding and helped her up.

"Thanks" she said brushing her clothes off, when she could stand up.

"Let's go back home and then we'll go see Chichi later okay?" he told her and she nodded. They took to the sky and flew back to Capsule Corp.

*I wonder how she got this strong...* Trunks wondered as he looked at her. Pan noticed and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you became this strong" he confessed. Pan smiled sadly.

"Ever since Grandpa died I really missed him. He and I were really close so it hurt. That's when I started to train more often. My dad, grandpa, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks all had the ability to transform into a super saiyan so I wanted to as well. My grandpa told me that he transformed when his closest friend Krillin was killed by Frieza. So I used the power of pain and loss and then one day it happened. I turned super saiyan when I was only 15 years old but never told anyone. I wanted to keep it a secret and surprise everyone. After that I kept training and ascended. I turned super saiyan 2 only a few weeks ago. Vegeta and Trunks are the only ones who know" she told him.

"That's amazing. Poor Goku...who is Goten?" he asked curiously.

"He's my uncle. My grandma had another son" she explained. They arrived at Capsule Corp soon enough and walked inside. Bulma was waiting in the kitchen

"What happened?" she asked frantic.

"Pan defeated Cell" Trunks informed her. A smile appeared on Bulma's face and she moved forward to hug Pan. Pan returned the hug with affection.

"That's great!" cried Bulma.

"I think I'll call it a day now...Sorry" said Pan tiredly. Bulma nodded in understanding.

"No need for apologies. Don't you want anything to eat before you go?" she asked. Pan shook her head. After saying goodbye she headed in the direction of her room. Trunks decided to do the same and after excusing himself, went to his.

Trunks followed Pan upstairs but she had already walked into her room, much to his disappointment. Feeling worn out he went to his room.

*After that fight with Cell she would obviously need to rest* he thought to himself as he lay down on his bed. He decided to rest for an hour or two but after much effort he couldn't. For some reason he was unable to get Pan out of his mind.

*What's wrong with me? She only just arrived today and I can't get her out of my head. Why is that whenever I see her I can't take my eyes off her? Why is it that when she's close by I feel warm and happy inside?* he wondered in confusion.

*I know that when she's around me I feel relaxed, something I haven't felt since Gohan's died...I guess I do have feelings for her* he realised suddenly. It all made sense now. Soon enough he finally felt his eyes closing and fell asleep...

* * *

Meanwhile in the room next door Pan was also finding it hard to fall asleep. The unanswered questions in her head were keeping her awake.

*Why can't I sleep? I should be exhausted after that fight* she wondered before thoughts of Trunks hit her. As if on cue a warm feeling rose from somewhere inside her and she smiled.

*I know I have feelings for him, which I'm going to have to ignore. I'm only here for a month before I have to return to my time* she thought suddenly feeling empty inside. She had realised that she liked him only a while back. It was a bit obvious and she would have been stupid not to understand them.

*I just don't know what to do...Sometimes I feel like letting these feelings take control but I can't...The situation is too complicated* she thought sadly. As the minutes ticked by she began to feel sleepy. Turning over onto her side she settled down comfortably before knocking out...

* * *

When morning came Trunks was first to wake up, stretching his arms. The fight yesterday had done his body wonders.

*Man...Do I feel good!* he thought getting out of bed.

*I'm in the mood to spar* he decided as he washed his face in the bathroom.

After he was refreshed he walked out of his room and paused outside Pan's. He knocked on the door but hearing no answer decided to see if she was still asleep. As he opened it he took a quick peep inside and found that she was indeed still knocked out in bed.

*Should I wake her up?* he wondered. Making a quick decision he tapped her on the shoulder.

*She looks even more beautiful when she's asleep* he thought to himself as he looked at her serene face. He tapped her shoulder again but still she hadn't flinched.

*I guess she's a heavy sleeper just like her granddad* he figured. His third attempt was successful earning him a groan from her as she turned over, away from him.

"Let me sleep" she moaned. He started to laugh.

"Get up Pan...I'm in the mood for some early morning sparring" he told her.

"Later...I'm still tired..." she replied back.

"I can't wait that long..." he answered back. She opened her eyes sighing out loud before moving to get up.

"Fine...you're going to pay for waking me up" she threatened with a frown.

"I can't wait...I'll be in the kitchen. Be quick..." he replied back cheerfully before heading out of the room. With another sigh she dragged herself off the bed and into the bathroom...

* * *

When she was showered and dressed she made her way to the kitchen quickly, feeling her stomach protest in hunger. As she walked in she noticed the table was already piled with food. Trunks looked up from eating and grinned sheepishly when he saw the look on her face.

"Sorry about not waiting for you. I was starving..." he explained. She just shook her head lightly as she sat down.

"Where's Bulma then?" she asked.

"She's in her office busy examining your spaceship" he replied.

"That's Bulma for you..." she answered back with her laugh as she started to pile the food on her plate. Trunks raised an eyebrow at the filled up plate, making her blush.

"What? In case you've forgotten I'm a saiyan just like you" she threw back. He grinned turning back to eating his breakfast.

Within ten minutes the whole table had been cleared of the food that was on there before. All that remained were the empty dishes.

"So who's going to do the washing up?" asked Pan.

"How about we let the dish washer do it?" he replied and she nodded with a smirk.

After filling up the dish washer and changing into their training gear they were ready to fight. Pan had decided to use the gravity room for their spar session.

"Ready..?" asked Pan as she stood facing Trunks. He gave her a nod back looking expectant. She jumped in with a kick which Trunks blocked and then he phased out, appearing behind her but she was quick to react. Launching a low roundhouse kick she tripped him up before slamming her elbow into his chest. He phased out from underneath her before appearing on top sending a ki blast at her. It continued like that for another hour before they stopped.

"That was great" exclaimed Trunks grinning like Vegeta. Pan nodded in agreement before she turned super saiyan. Trunks followed suit and they were ready to go again. Another few hours went by before they paused again, out of breath.

"I think that's it for today" he said grabbing his towel before using it to wipe the sweat on his face and neck.

"Giving up already, are we?" she teased.

"No...I just thought you couldn't take any more of my awesome strength" he replied back.

"Yeah right...admit it. You were losing" she mocked him as she grasped a towel for herself, wiping her face with it.

"No way...How about after a shower, we go and eat?" he asked. She nodded in agreement and they made their way out of the gravity room. Returning to their rooms they showered and dressed before heading back to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to eat then?" she asked.

"Don't know...anything would do right now" he answered feeling his stomach groan with hunger.

"I'll cook" she replied. Deciding to prepare all her favourite dishes she pulled out all the ingredients needed and set to work. Trunks looked on in amazement as she quickly got them ready. It took her only thirty five minutes.

"Wow" was all he could say when he saw the end result. The table was once again covered with food. It smelled heavenly almost making his mouth water.

"What're you waiting for? Dig in!" she cried out, once again piling her plate up. Trunks nodded copied her actions. When they were done they both sat back feeling satisfied.

"That was just great. It looks like ChiChi's been teaching you how to cook" he said and she nodded.

"So what do you want to do today then?" he asked. Pan shrugged.

"What is there to do around here, anyway?" she asked.

"Well I usually do nothing but watch T.V all day" he told her with a grimace...

* * *

A/N: So what you think? I hope you liked it...Please leave a review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Take care ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I've only just sorted out chapter 1 of this story. Can't believe how bad it looked... no paragraphs at all lol... Please read and review as I would like to post the other chapters up soon. Also please comment on my writing style. If you think it's good or bad. Thanks a lot ^_^

**Dreaming of You – Chapter 2**

Pan groaned when he mentioned TV and Trunks looked at her in surprise.

"Would you believe me Trunks if I told you that I hate watching TV?" she told him looking him straight in the eye. He nodded with a smirk.

"I should have known you wouldn't be able to sit still!" he commented getting a punch on his arm in reply. She turned to walk out of the room when he grabbed her.

"I was only joking Pan, relax!" he said laughing. She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Trunks... let's go fly around" she decided thinking of the next best thing she liked to do after sparring. Flying was another way of relieving her tension. It feels so blissful flying through the sky with the wind blowing in your face, not having a care in the world.

So many times she's taken flight and flown all around the Earth and back several times just for the fun of it. Her parents thought it was quite funny at times especially her mother.

Her father just gave her one of his searching looks as he smiled. She got the impression that he understood at times. It was only later when her grandma mentioned to her that, that was exactly what her father used to do when he was under stress, that she had grinned. Her father did understand her.

Suddenly having been reminded of her father, she realised that she missed him and her mother. She sighed unaware that Trunks had been observing her the whole time.

He smiled noticing all the different emotions that had shown on her face... Happiness, anxiety, relief, sadness and finally determination. Whatever was making her upset she was determined to overcome it. As he was thinking that, he wasn't too surprised when Pan turned and walked out of the room.

He followed her intrigued, as she walked outside and broke into a run before she set off into the sky at high speed. Grinning he followed suit and within seconds was right beside her.

"Forgetting something?" he asked startling her out of her thoughts. She paused for a second as if only just realising that he was there.

"Oh no Trunks sorry didn't mean to be so rude. I guess I kind of got carried away" she explained embarrassed. He shook his head surprising her.

"It's ok Pan, you don't have to apologize... I understand... you're not the only one who prefers to fly to relieve tension...I kind of do it too" he told her. She looked surprised and then a smile took over.

"I'll race you Trunks...First one back after five rounds of the planet wins. The winner gets anything he/she wants" she said with a challenge. He nodded in agreement.

"1...2...3...GO!" she cried and they both sped away.

Pan was in the lead with Trunks right behind her. She smirked and flew even faster surprised when he still remained right behind her.

It continued like that after the 1st round, then the 2nd round, the 3rd, until they made it past the fourth round.

"This is it...The final round!" cried Pan as she zoomed off. Trunks grinned and chased her. They continued like that until they were half way through...

"I'm going to win!" bragged Pan as Trunks flew right up to her. He was so close that they were almost touching. He turned to look at her and the look he gave startled her. She was suddenly reminded of her dreams.

Trunks seeing her slow down slightly in distraction decided to take advantage of the situation. Powering up to super saiyan he quickly sped through the remaining distance and came first. Pan arrived second still distracted.

"I won!" he bragged smirking at Pan. "So when do I get what i want?" he asked bringing her out of her dilemma.

"Huh?" she muttered looking at him in curiosity. Trunks shook his head laughing.

"Hello Earth to Pan! Wake up... I won" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right...Congratulations Trunks...What would you like then?" asked Pan smiling. Trunks frowned noticing the brief worry in her eyes before it disappeared.

"What's wrong Pan?" he asked with concern. She looked at him, noticing the concern in his eyes and she relaxed.

"It's nothing Trunks" she assured him smiling. Trunks frowned briefly and nodded accepting her answer.

"So what would you like Trunks?" she asked. He looked away as if in deep thought and after a few minutes he said,

"I'll let you know in the evening Pan" he answered. She nodded.

"Let's head back. I'm starving and could use a nap" she said suddenly realising how tired and hungry she felt. Trunks agreed and they headed back to his place...

* * *

Upon arriving and entering they noticed Bulma was home and apparently had a visitor with her. Curious, they headed for the kitchen noticing the delicious smells that greeted them. Walking in, they saw Bulma standing by the cooker with another lady facing her, with her back to them.

"Hey Trunks and Pan you made it. I got someone here who's been dying to meet you Pan" cried Bulma upon seeing them. Pan swallowed already knowing who it was.

Chichi turned around to greet them. Her eyes met Pan's and she let out a cry.

"Oh my god you look just like my baby!" she moaned with tears appearing in her eyes. Pan smiled gently and walked over. She couldn't believe how different her grandma looked in this time. Her hair was practically all grey and her face was more aged.

She reached forward to hug her grandma as she burst into tears. It felt strangely comfortable just like it did when she held her grandma from her time. Pan felt for the woman. After all losing your entire family wasn't a small thing. She was shocked, unable to believe how she could be so strong. If Pan was in her shoes she would have broken down ages ago.

She continued to hold Chichi until she finished crying. Wiping a few tears of her own, Pan pulled away and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Chichi gasped remembering how Gohan used to do that. This brought out even more tears and Pan held her again giving her as much time as she needed.

Trunks walked over and gave his mother a hug. Bulma was also crying. He held her as he watched the exchange between Chichi and Pan. He noticed Pan crying and his heart felt pain. So it was true then. He was in love with Pan Son.

As Chichi's tears lessened Pan gave her one final squeeze as she pulled apart and stared once more at her grandma.

"Hey grandma!" she said smiling. Chichi let out a weak smile.

"I'm sorry dear...It's just that when I saw you I couldn't help myself...You look so much like Gohan...if only things would have turned out different, you would of been here with me with the rest of my family" Chichi replied wiping the fresh tears that had appeared.

"Oh grandma I don't know what to say to lessen your pain but I can understand how you feel. It's not easy losing your loved ones and having to live without them... you're so brave..." said Pan as she wiped the tears on her face.

Chichi smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead, while she wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry my dear... it was meant to be... We couldn't have stopped it even if we wanted to" Chichi assured her.

Bulma walked over and gave the grandma and her granddaughter a big hug.

"I'm so glad you came Pan" she said with a smile. Pan nodded in agreement and hugged her back. Trunks couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to, hurrying over to hug them too.

They all stood there for a few minutes releasing all the emotions they kept inside for so many years, until they heard two stomachs rumbling.

Pan and Trunks pulled apart from the hug in embarrassment while the two older women laughed.

"Okay you two go have your showers and hurry back...We'll set up the table in the meantime" said Bulma smiling.

They nodded and walked out quickly wanting to hurry back and eat...

* * *

Half an hour later they were all sat at the table tucking in. Pan turned to look at each of them as they ate, her heart felt for each of them.

Soon as she'd hit the shower earlier the tears came. She stood underneath the water as she let them loose, for her grandma, Bulma and Trunks. They had been through so much and could still sit there and smile.

The pain of loss was unlike any other pain. It had the ability to break a person down completely until there was nothing left. But still these people could just sit here and smile like nothing was wrong. Pan just couldn't understand them. If she was in their shoes she would of committed suicide or something. She felt the tears appearing and quickly rushed outside, not wanting them to see how upset she was. She heard them calling her but she ignored them.

Once she was a safe distance away she finally let the tears loose unable to control herself. She didn't even notice when Trunks appeared and when he pulled her into his arms. He held her as she released all her pain.

When she thought she could cry no more, she fell forward as Trunks caught her. He held her as she passed out, exhaustion taking over. He picked her up and held her in his arms. Brushing her hair off her face he stared at her. Seeing tears on her face he gently wiped them away and held her close to him.

He had been worried after seeing how upset she looked when she walked to her room. He didn't say anything then thinking it was best to give her some space. She had obviously been crying when she had arrived at the kitchen and sat down. Still he hadn't said anything.

He could understand when a person was surrounded by such pain he/she was bound to feel it. After meeting with Chichi and seeing her pain, it was bound to affect Pan in some way or the other. Any human would have reacted like this.

He thought about the pain he had lived through in all these years... losing his father, losing Gohan who was like his father, losing all his friends. There had been countless times when he had run off alone, cried his eyes out and passed out afterwards.

Looking at Pan made him realise how much she meant to him, in such short time. He loved her and couldn't bear to separate from her. He couldn't accept the fact that she was going to have to leave him one day...going back to her time leaving him alone for ever.

He wasn't even aware when the tears appeared. All he could do was stare down at the face of the only woman he would ever love...

* * *

A/N: Sorry to cut it short but I couldn't take writing any more. I know it's a depressing chapter but I thought it was important to express how they would be feeling. Not many stories do. I hope you liked it. Please review and I will put up the next chapter. Thanks ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I'm back with the next chapter. I'm sorry for the delay...Been really busy past couple of weeks. I want to thank jcg1scg1, kattie88 and Writer of Angelus for reviewing. I'm glad you like this story...

Please note that in this chapter Pan and Trunks will return to her time and when the Trunks of her time comes along I'll refer to him as Mirai Trunks because the other Trunks is from the past. I tried to look up the Japanese word for past but couldn't find it.

**Dreaming of You – Chapter 3**

After what seemed like ages but in reality only a few minutes, Trunks calmed down. This wasn't going to help the situation. He needed to get a grip on himself. He wiped his eyes quickly and concentrated on waking Pan up. He didn't want to take her back home like this. His mom and ChiChi were going to worry.

He gently shook her calling out to her.

"Pan...Wake up please" he begged. She eventually stirred and opened her slightly swollen eyes.

"Huh? Trunks what happened?" she said as she moved to get up. It was then she realised that she was in his arms and blushed.

"You fainted" he replied setting her down. She looked confused for a second before she recalled what had happened. She had rushed outside not wanting them to see how upset she was, before she started crying and Trunks had come after her. He had held her until she had calmed down and that's when she must have passed out.

She looked at him and it was then she noticed his reddened eyes almost as if he had been crying.

'Has Trunks been crying?' She thought with worry. He looked back at her wondering what she was thinking about. He let out a smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry too much Pan...I don't want your time here with us to be like this. What has happened has happened. We should just accept it and try to have a good time" he told her. She sighed but eventually nodded.

"I understand Trunks but it is a lot to take in. There is so much pain here and I can't ignore that so easily. There must be something we can do? What about the dragonballs? Can't we wish everyone back?" she replied.

"I already thought of that Pan but because we haven't got a Guardian of Earth anymore the dragonballs can't be revived" he answered. She sighed in frustration but suddenly came out with another idea.

"What about if we go back to my time and make a wish on the dragonballs over there?" she cried. Trunks paused and thought about it.

'Maybe that could work?' he thought as buried hope resurfaced.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of that before" he told her. Pan felt the excitement build as she thought about it.

'I could give them their family and friends back again. We could restore this planet to how it was before' she thought in delight. Trunks observed the excitement on her face and couldn't help but let out a small grin.

"Come on let's go back and talk to my grandma and Bulma about it" she cried grabbing his arm. He started to laugh and let himself be dragged back to the house...

* * *

They hurried back where Bulma and ChiChi waited anxiously for their return. Pan raced through the house until she got to the kitchen with Trunks right behind her. ChiChi and Bulma quickly got up and rushed to Pan's side.

"Pan are you okay? You scared me" cried ChiChi as she looked over her granddaughter from another time.

"She's right Pan. What happened? Are you okay?" Bulma fussed. Pan smiled and assured them that she was okay. Once Bulma and ChiChi were satisfied that she was fine they sat back down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier. I was just having a bad moment but I'm fine now. Trunks and I were talking and I came out with this idea. I think it might actually work..." Pan started. She looked towards Trunks who gave her a nod so she continued.

"I'm going to go back to my time and make a wish on the dragonballs so that I can bring back everyone who has died in this time. Also restoring things back to the way they were before the androids attacked" she finished and waited for Bulma's and ChiChi's response.

"Can you actually do that for us Pan?" whispered ChiChi in shock. Pan nodded.

"Wow...that's a lot to take in Pan. I have to say I'm really shocked. To be honest I had given up hope a long time ago" said Bulma with a small smile. Pan got up to hug the two women who meant so much to her in such short time.

"I'm doing it for all of you...I don't think I can go back home knowing that I couldn't do anything to help" Pan said with a smile. She turned to look at Trunks and for a moment she thought that she was seeing things. She had stared into his eyes briefly and thought she saw love reflected in them. She looked away.

'I think I'm imagining things' she thought but she knew she was just lying to herself. She had clearly seen the love in his eyes. She decided to think about this later and focus on the problem on hand. Should she go back alone or take Trunks with her?

"I think that you should take Trunks back with you if you're going back" said Bulma as if she had read her mind. Pan nearly gasped in surprise.

"That's okay with me Bulma. There's plenty of room for one more person" replied Pan. Bulma nodded before she turned to Trunks.

"Is that okay Trunks?" she asked him.

"That's fine with me mom. I think we shouldn't waste any more time and leave now" he answered turning to Pan who agreed.

"That's fine. You two should get ready to leave then" said Bulma. Trunks and Pan got up and left the kitchen. They went into their own rooms to get ready. Pan grabbed her few belongings and shoved them into her bag before she headed back to the kitchen. In the meantime Trunks did the same and eventually made his way back to the kitchen.

"Are you ready to leave then?" asked ChiChi looking at both of them. They nodded. Pan observed the new found hope in Bulma's and ChiChi's eyes and she let out a silent prayer, hoping things did turn out well in the end. She didn't want to let them down. Everyone went outside where Pan tossed the capsule and the time machine appeared.

"I guess this is goodbye then..." whispered ChiChi getting teary. Pan smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Only for now grandma...I'll be back with Trunks after we make the wish. I want to see the happiness on your faces for myself before I say goodbye" replied Pan.

"I'm so glad you came Pan...I wish you all the best in your mission" spoke Bulma giving her a hug too.

"Thanks Bulma. I'm glad I came too. We better leave now" said Pan with a smile. They agreed and Trunks said his goodbyes before they settled into the time machine. Pan arranged the correct settings on the controls and the time machine prepared itself to leave. Waving goodbye they disappeared...

* * *

After some time they reappeared inside Capsule Corporation where Bulma was still sat working. Bulma nearly jumped in shock when they suddenly appeared. Pan shut down the time machine before opening the door to exit. She stepped outside and Trunks did the same.

Bulma looked at Pan before she gazed at Trunks in surprise.

"Hey mom" said Trunks with a grin.

"Trunks...Oh my god! This is a big surprise" she replied giving him a big hug, which he returned shyly.

"Pan you're back early. You weren't even gone for long. What happened and why is Trunks with you?" Bulma questioned.

"Long story Bulma. I'll explain everything don't worry. I just want to know if you still have the dragonball radar" Pan replied.

"Yes I still have it here" answered Bulma looking confused.

"Let's go to the kitchen and I'll explain everything" said Pan with a smile.

"Right...Let's go then" Bulma said and they made their way into the kitchen. No sooner had they entered, Vegeta hurried in.

"What's going on here?" he cried and stopped when he saw Trunks. Pan observed them as they stared back at each other. Vegeta looking surprised and Trunks looked like he was struggling to keep his emotions in check. Pan quickly stepped in the middle before Trunks got too emotional.

"I'll explain everything Vegeta...just come and sit down" she answered. He didn't reply but did as she asked and sat down without taking his eyes off Trunks throughout.

"Hey dad" said Trunks with a small grin. Vegeta gave a nod of acknowledgement. Pan could tell how hard it must be for Trunks to see his dad in front of him. They all sat down at the table.

'I can't tell them the real reason why I travelled back to the past. Guess I'm just going to have to tell them about testing Bulma's time machine for her' thought Pan.

"I went back to the past after volunteering to test Bulma's time machine for her. When I got there the androids confronted me and I defeated them. That was when Trunks showed up and we went back to his place. I met Bulma of that time and also my grandma. Everyone else was dead.

I knew Cell would be lurking about and we defeated him when he came along. After that I decided to stay for a few days and spend some time with them. It was then I got an idea. I decided to come back home and go looking for the dragonballs so I can wish back everyone in Trunk's time. Trunks decided to come with me and here we are" explained Pan.

"That's a great idea Pan!" cried Bulma with a smile.

"Thanks Bulma" answered Pan appreciatively. She turned to look at Trunks who was staring back at her. She smiled at him before she turned to look at Vegeta. He hadn't spoken since he had entered the kitchen. She could tell he was thinking about something though.

"So Vegeta...why don't you and Trunks go and train while I speak to Bulma" Pan said. Vegeta turned to look at her with a frown before he agreed.

"Fine...Let's go" he said gesturing at Trunks before he left. Trunks turned to look at Pan in disbelief before he followed Vegeta out of the kitchen. Bulma giggled.

"Did you see the look on his face" she said laughing.

"Yeah I love winding Vegeta up sometimes. He's gets wound up so easily. I know Trunks must be proper nervous though" Pan replied. Bulma nodded before turning serious.

"So have you figured out why you were getting those dreams yet?" she asked. Pan sighed before shaking her head.

"No I haven't worked it out yet but I think by wishing all his family and friends back should do it. Trust me Bulma while I was there I was surrounded by sadness. I couldn't understand how they were even surviving knowing everyone else was dead" she told her.

"I'm so glad you're doing this for them Pan. I'm so proud of you" replied Bulma with a smile.

"Thanks Bulma. I just want to return their life back to them especially Trunks. He told me how hard it's been for him since Gohan from his time died. He felt so lonely..." said Pan looking away as she felt the sadness grip her again. Bulma put her hand on Pan's shoulder and turned her around so she was facing her.

"Don't think about all of that right now Pan. You need to concentrate on finding the dragonballs so you can wish them all back" she told her in a comforting voice. Pan smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You're right Bulma. Let's do it" she said. They headed back to Bulma's lab where she pulled out the dragonball radar from one of the drawers and turned it on. Almost immediately the location of one of the dragonballs started flashing on the screen.

"All you have to do is follow the signal until you get nearer to the dragonball. Once you find one then move onto the next" Bulma explained handing the radar over. Pan took it off her.

"How long would it take for me to find them all Bulma?" asked Pan.

"Well that depends on how hard you work on finding them. It might take about a week or so I would think" Bulma replied.

"Oh no...I only got two more days before I have to get back to university" cried Pan in frustration.

"Don't worry Pan. We'll think of something. You might as well start the mission off" Bulma advised. Pan agreed.

"Ok now that we got that sorted...shall we go and see what Vegeta and Trunks are up to?" said Pan and Bulma nodded. They quickly made their way towards the training room...

* * *

A/N: Hey that's all for now. I apologize for making this chapter so short but I'm so busy. I still got to work on my other stories as well. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate any ideas given to me for use in this story. I still haven't thought of an ending and would welcome any help given. Thanks ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey I'm back! I want to thank my only reviewer – cosmic-lover. This chapter's dedicated to you. On with the story then...

**Dreaming of You – Chapter 4**

Trunks and Vegeta were locked in a serious fight when Pan and Bulma arrived at the training room. They stood in the doorway and observed them in battle together. It was obvious they were enjoying themselves. Pan couldn't take her eyes off Trunks and watched his every movement, letting her eyes wonder. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard Bulma calling her name.

"Huh?" she said turning to face Bulma.

"About time you responded Pan. I've been trying to get your attention for the past couple of minutes but you've been too occupied with other things or should I say another person" she replied knowingly. Pan blushed when Bulma raised her eyebrows suggestively and gestured at Trunks.

"Oh no Bulma...it's nothing like that" Pan responded trying to sound nonchalant. Bulma smiled.

"If you say so Pan" she answered with a smile before turning away to look at Vegeta and Trunks fighting.

"Okay guys pack it in. That's enough for today" she called out to them. They stopped. Vegeta stared back at her in annoyance.

"Do you always have to show yourself at the wrong times" he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something Vegeta?" asked Bulma. He rolled his eyes before heading towards the changing rooms. Trunks let out a grin seeing the exchange between his parents from this time.

"Did you find the dragonball radar?" he asked turning his attention on Pan. She nodded.

"Bulma said that we should prepare for the journey and leave soon. It might take about a week or so" she said. He nodded.

"Okay let's do it" he said.

"I'll pack you some capsules which will contain everything you will need. Go and get changed in the meantime Trunks, while we sort all of that out" said Bulma. Trunks nodded and hurried towards the changing room. Pan and Bulma quickly made their way towards Bulma's lab. She didn't waste time grabbing a rucksack and headed towards the cupboard, which contained all the capsules.

"Okay Pan all of them will be labelled so you won't get confused. There should be enough to get you through two weeks if it takes you that long but most likely you'll be gone for a week. Oh and what were you planning on telling your parents?" said Bulma.

"I'm going to have to tell them the truth Bulma. Before setting off I'll drop by home and quickly explain everything to them. That's great. Thanks for all the help" answered Pan with a smile. Bulma smiled.

"That's good Pan. I'm glad you're going to be honest with your parents. So...what's going on between you and Trunks then? I've definitely noticed something" she said. Pan blushed.

"It's nothing Bulma. I don't know what you're talking about?" she replied quickly. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right...don't give me that Pan. You can deny it now but we both know that you're lying. Oh well I hope you two have fun together. After all you got the next week all to yourselves" she teased, with a wink. The blush on Pan's face deepened.

"Honestly Bulma I don't know what you're talking about. I seriously think you're mistaken" answered Pan. Bulma had finished packing the requirements in a rucksack and gave it to Pan.

"Okay Pan if that's what you think. I've packed everything you're going to need in there Pan, so don't worry about taking anything with you other than your clothes" she responded with a smile.

"That's great Bulma. We better get going then" Pan replied. Bulma nodded.

"Okay Pan...let's go and see what's taking them so long" she said and as they turned to leave Vegeta and Trunks both walked in.

"Finally...I was wondering what was keeping you" Bulma said.

"Chill out woman...why do you always have to moan about everything?" Vegeta answered back with a scowl. Bulma gave him a cold look.

"I don't moan. What are you talking about?" she responded in a loud voice. Vegeta gave a smirk.

"Calm down woman before your hair turns even more grey...then I'll never get a moment of peace" he replied. Pan quickly jumped in before things got out of control.

"Okay okay calm down both of you. We're about to leave so save it for another time" she said. Bulma gave Vegeta a cold look before turning to Pan.

"Sorry Pan. Have fun and let me know how you're getting on" she said with a sly wink. Pan ignored it and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Bulma" she replied. Bulma returned the hug before turning to face Trunks.

"Good luck Trunks. I hope you succeed in your mission" she said. Trunks smiled and gave a nod.

"Thanks...mom" he responded. They said goodbye to Vegeta who only gave a nod back. Grabbing their stuff they quickly made their way outside. They took to the skies soon after Pan had finished explaining that she had to go and see her parents. She had to let them know where they were going and for how long. Trunks had agreed that it was best...

They quickly headed towards Pan's home. As they flew together in silence Pan thought about what Bulma had said earlier. She had realised a long time ago that she did have feelings for Trunks. But in their case a relationship wasn't possible considering the fact that they were from different timelines. There was no chance of things working out for them. Even if they got together then what would happen when the time came to separate? They would only suffer pain and heartbreak.

*I guess that's why they say some things in life never come easy* she thought to herself...

* * *

Meanwhile Trunks was thinking along similar lines. He wanted to confess his feelings to Pan but couldn't bring himself to speak up about it. This was because the chances of them actually having a future together were slim. He would return to his time while she would stay here. It would never work.

"We're nearly there" said Pan bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Okay" he replied back. They arrived in the next five minutes landing outside Pan's home. They walked towards the front door together and Pan knocked on the door. Less than a minute later Videl opened the door. She smiled at Pan but when her eyes landed on Trunks they opened wide in shock.

"Trunks?" she said looking at Pan for confirmation. Pan nodded and Videl turned back to look at him again.

"Who is it Videl?" came Gohan's voice from inside. Videl moved away from the doorway so they could walk into the house.

"It's me dad" said Pan as she walked into the living family where Gohan was sat in front of the TV.

"Pan?" he said with a smile getting up. The smile disappeared when his eyes settled on Trunks coming in behind Pan.

"Trunks?" he said.

"Yes dad its Trunks but from a different timeline" said Pan shocking both Videl and Gohan.

"What? But how and when?" questioned Gohan.

Pan went on to explain how she had travelled back to Trunk's timeline after offering to test Bulma's time machine. She told them how she met the Bulma and ChiChi from his timeline and the urge she felt to help them.

"So how were you planning on doing that?" asked Gohan finally.

"Well...I thought since they can't wish on the dragonballs in Trunk's timeline I thought we could come back here and make a wish on the dragonballs in our time. I could go with Trunks and collect them all and wish everyone back who was killed by the androids" answered Pan with a smile. There was silence as her parents took in what their daughter had just told them. Pan suddenly felt a bit nervous when she took in the serious look on Gohan's face...

* * *

Trunks had remained silent while Pan had explained everything to her parents. He had felt slightly taken aback when he met this Gohan. There were quite a few differences between him and the Gohan from this timeline. First of all the most obvious change was the expression on their faces.

This Gohan looked more relaxed whereas his mentor had looked more serious. The stress and loss he had suffered had shown in his face and eyes, even though he had tried to hide it. The second change was his style and appearance. The third was obviously the different life style with a family. His mentor hadn't been lucky enough to get all that. He had been too busy trying to avenge the deaths of his close friends and keep them alive.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Pan call out to him.

"Trunks?" she asked slightly worriedly.

"Huh? Oh...sorry Pan I was miles away" he apologised.

"It's okay Trunks. Dad was asking you something" she replied.

"I'm sorry Gohan. It's just a bit of a shock seeing you" said Trunks turning to face Gohan.

"That's fine Trunks. I can understand how hard it must be for you to meet everyone like this. Well the thing is that I'm a bit curious why your mother hadn't thought of this before. I'm sure the first time we had a Trunks come from a different timeline he was about your age" said Gohan.

"I appreciate it Gohan. Well I don't know. We haven't really had much time to think of anything like that. The Gohan from my timeline had only been killed a few months ago in battle with the androids. After that it's been really hard. Then Pan came along and you know the rest" Trunks answered.

"Well I think it's a great idea. I'm proud of you Pan" said Gohan with a smile. Pan felt the worry vanish from inside her and felt a smile automatically appear on her face. She moved forward to give her dad a hug.

"Thank you dad...this means so much to me. I'm glad you understand and approve" cried Pan happily.

"I'm your father. Of course I can understand how much this means to you. I could see it in your eyes" responded Gohan returning the hug. Trunks couldn't help smiling at the love displayed in front of him. It made his heart ache for fatherly love too. His dad from this timeline hadn't really said much to him. Even in their fight in the training room he hadn't spoken at all to him.

"So Pan this could take up to about a week or longer. What are you going to do about University?" asked Gohan.

"Well I was wondering if you could call them and take care of it. I'll work extra hard to catch up with the work. It's only for one week. I'm already ahead with all my assignments" Pan replied hopefully. Gohan nodded.

"Okay I'll take care of it, don't worry. Have you got everything you need?" he asked.

"I just need to grab some more clothes and Bulma given us loads of capsules" said Pan.

"Okay be quick. The sooner you leave the better and good luck to both of you" Gohan said. Trunks and Pan both thanked him. Pan quickly rushed out of the room and was back within several minutes with another rucksack. Pan hugged her parents before saying goodbye.

"Take care of Pan for us Trunks" said Videl with a smile.

"I will do thanks" responded Trunks with an assuring smile.

"As if I need taking care of" cried Pan shaking her head. The others started to laugh. She pulled out the dragonball radar and switched it on. Within seconds it started to beep flashing seven different locations on a satellite image of the planet. She touched the closet one to them and the necessary information was shown on the screen.

"Let's go Trunks. There's one not too far from here" she said. Trunks nodded and they turned to leave, before taking to the skies. Within mere seconds they had disappeared out of sight...

* * *

"You did the right thing darling. For a moment there I actually thought you were going to refuse them" said Videl as they walked back into their home.

"I couldn't bring myself to say no. I'm proud of our little panny today. If her granddad was here today he would be too but I know he's up there looking down at us so it's all good" replied Gohan with a smile.

"You're right darling. I was a bit surprised when he refused to be wished back but I could understand why once he had explained his reasons. It makes me wonder though...do you think Pan might try wishing him back too?" asked Videl as she led the way back into the living room.

"I'll be surprised if she doesn't. You know dad has never refused her. He was lucky Pan wasn't around when they tried wishing him back last time. It took us ages to make her understand why he didn't want to be wished back, when she found out. I'll bet she still hasn't forgiven him for it even today" Gohan answered sitting down on his favourite armchair.

"You're right. Oh well good luck to them. I know I could rely on Trunks to take care of her. He just has that 'you can trust me' look to him" said Videl. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"I know. That's why I let Pan go with him. Anyways I'm feeling hungry. What's there to eat" he said patting his stomach. Videl laughed.

"I'll go and make you something" she said walking out of the room...

* * *

Meanwhile Trunks and Pan were closing in on their first dragonball.

"How much further?" asked Trunks turning to face Pan who was examining the dragonball radar.

"It's not that far off now Trunks. Just another few miles" she replied. They continued to fly while Pan kept her eyes on the radar. A few minutes later Pan told him to stop.

"It's directly underneath us Trunks" she said. They looked down at the jungle below.

"Well this should be fun. Let's do it" he said with a grin. They dropped down until their feet connected with the solid ground. Trunks looked around at the dozens of trees, plants, weeds and bushes surrounding them before turning to face Pan with an amused look on his face.

"So where should we start looking?" he asked.

"We're just going to have to look through the bushes and cover every little space. It's definitely here. The dragonball radar is signalling that it's here somewhere. We better spilt up. You look over here while I'll look over there" she said. Trunks nodded and they split up...

* * *

Pan searched through the bushes careful not to cut herself. She wasn't even sure if any of the plants were poisonous but she made sure to avoid any weird looking ones. Suddenly she got an idea and headed towards a nearby tree and broke off one of the small branches. Breaking it in half she kept one piece for herself while she took one for Trunks.

She found him peering around several bushes and called out to him. He looked up at her questioning.

"No I didn't find it. I thought you could use this to look through the bushes instead of using your hands" she told him. He smiled gratefully and took the piece of wood from her.

"Thanks Pan" he said. They separated again to continue their search. After looking for more than two hours with no success they met up again.

"It doesn't make any sense. The radar shows its right here but we have covered every little inch of ground and still nothing" moaned Pan in frustration. Trunks had been thinking about something and decided to come out with.

"Could it be on the trees somewhere?" he asked. Pan looked at him in surprise.

"It could be. Let's have a look. We better hurry up though. It's getting dark" she said noticing the darkening sky. They split up again to check every tree. Pan looked through several trees and found nothing. She suddenly got an idea and flew up to the sky. She looked down at the trees carefully, hoping she would spot the orange dragonball. Sure enough her eyes caught something sparkling a small distance away and hurried towards it.

To her joy she found the dragonball lying in a nest on one of the branches of the tree. It was lying with several eggs. She quickly picked it up. As she stood there on the branch she didn't notice the huge bird flying down towards her until the very last second. In a hurry to dodge it she lost her footing and fell off the tree. She felt the dragonball slip from her hold and tried to grab it. Luckily she managed to grasp it but hit her knee hard on one of the tree branches.

It hurt but she ignored the pain. Balancing herself in mid air, she dropped down onto the ground on one leg.

"Trunks I've found it" she called out in a loud voice. He hurried towards her with a smirk on his face.

"That's great Pan! Way to go!" he said looking at the orange ball in her hand.

"Thanks Trunks. It's the four star dragonball. So that's one down and six more to go" she said with a smile. It was then that his gaze happened to fall on her leg and saw her leggings ripped at the knee where there was clearly blood showing through where she had injured herself.

"Pan you're hurt" he said bending down to observe it but she quickly moved her leg away.

"It's okay Trunks. It's only a small scratch" she responded casually.

"No it isn't Pan. Don't be silly. Let me have a look" he ordered. She sighed and let him have a look.

"You don't mind if I lift this up do you?" he asked looking up at her.

"No it's okay" she replied back. He pulled her leggings up carefully so it wouldn't touch her knee, where it was injured.

"What happened anyway?" he asked.

"The dragonball was lying in a nest of eggs. When I picked it up, this bird just flew out of nowhere and tried to attack me. I only just managed to move out of the way and lost my footing, before hitting my knee on one of the stupid branches. I was trying to catch the dragonball, which fell out of my hand" she replied.

"Tough luck...I'm going to have to clean this up properly. Do you think...my mom packed a first aid box in there?" he asked gesturing at the blood on her knee.

"You could have a look. I'm sure she must have" Pan replied. Trunks moved away to grab the rucksack lying a small distance away with the other two. After opening it he began looking though it and within seconds pulled out a small first aid box.

"Bulma always thinks of everything. She knows what we're like" said Pan with a smile. He nodded in agreement and opened the first aid box, pulling out the things he needed. He set to work cleaning the wound with antiseptic wipes before examining it. He poked it lightly making her flinch.

"Sorry. I don't think it's broken. It's just bruised quite badly with several cuts. It's going to hurt for a few days" he told her.

"Great...just what I needed" she moaned. He smeared some antiseptic cream on her knee before applying a large plaster over it.

"There we go...now take it easy" he warned her and pulled her leggings gently back down again.

"Thanks Trunks" she said.

"That's okay" he replied.

"Well we better get going and find some place to spend the night" she said. He agreed and quickly packed the things back into the rucksack. Pan noticed he had missed the antiseptic cream, which was lying on the floor. Without thinking she bent down to retrieve it, setting off the pain in her knee. Trunks caught her as she fell forward. He quickly made her stand up and held onto her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded once her leg was straightened out.

"Why did you have to bend down? You know your knee hurts" he said disapprovingly.

"I saw the antiseptic cream lying on the floor and decided to pick it up, without thinking. It was an instant reaction" she explained. He sighed.

"You should have told me" he said.

"It's okay" she said and only then realised that he was holding her. He must have realised it at the same time too because he let go of her quickly.

"Sorry" he said looking away.

"It's okay. At least I didn't fall over. I should be thanking you for catching me like that" she said easily. He smiled.

"Let's go" he said before they set off into the sky...

* * *

They continued to fly in silence. Every now and then Trunks would ask her about her knee, to which she would always reply that it was fine. She was touched by his worry and sneaked quick glances at him here and there. It was strange how things had turned out. Only a few days ago she had been at university and now here she was...on a quest for the dragonballs with Trunks from a different timeline. Life sure was full of surprises.

They were looking for a place to spend the night. It was already dark but the moon shone brightly in the sky, giving them enough light to see where they were going. After another half hour had passed they saw an open space right next to a small lake. It looked deserted so they decided to spend the night there. When they had landed Trunks quickly searched through the rucksack with a flash light. He pulled out a capsule which had 'tent' labelled on it. He pressed the button and tossed it onto the ground. Within seconds a huge tent appeared.

Pan smirked at the surprise on Trunk's face. He obviously wasn't familiar with all of Bulma's creations. They walked into the tent, eager to see what it looked like from the inside. Trunks shone his flashlight around, as they took in the sight inside. Even Pan was surprised this time. It looked like Bulma had recently updated her tents. This one had a double bed with a bedside table. There was a wardrobe and even a TV. One the other side was a mini kitchen set up with a fridge, microwave and surprisingly a cooker too. They turned to look at each other in amazement.

"Wow" they both said at the same time.

"Bulma's really outdone herself this time" said Pan.

"I know. I'm really surprised. I knew my mom was a genius but not to this extent. It's amazing that you can fit all of this in one small capsule" he said. Pan agreed. They were both so overcome with awe that they didn't realise one small detail, which should have been the first thing they noticed when they walked in.

"There's only one double bed" Pan exclaimed, when she did notice eventually. Their eyes met before they looked away quickly.

"I'm sure there must be another capsule for a tent in here somewhere" said Trunks searching though the rucksack. Pan limped towards a nearby table where she had spotted a huge battery run light. She switched it on and the tent shone brightly with light. Trunks glanced over at Pan before tipping the contents of the rucksack out onto the tent floor. He checked all of the capsules before shaking his head at Pan.

"Great...Bulma remembered everything but this" Pan mumbled. Deep down she knew Bulma must have done it on purpose. Pan knew there were different kinds of tents but Bulma purposely gave them this one. No wonder she packed it herself.

"It's okay Pan. You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor" he said.

"You sure it's okay Trunks?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah it's cool. Don't worry about it" he assured her. They set to work then, unpacking their belongings. Pan placed her clothes on one side of the wardrobe while Trunks took the other side. She then set to work in their mini kitchen, getting the food ready. Trunks had volunteered helpfully to put the food from the capsules away into the fridge and cupboards. Half an hour later Pan had their meal ready. Trunks took in the delicious smells.

"It smells great Pan" he commented. Pan grinned.

"I learnt from the best after all" she replied. They sat down on the floor and ate in silence. When they were done Pan disposed of the dishes used. Bulma had supplied them with a capsule to store all their rubbish in, so they wouldn't have to wash up. They had plenty of utensils to use so it wasn't an issue.

"I think you should rest now Pan. You've been walking around too much as it is" Trunks told her.

"Let me take care of the bedding first" she said.

"I'll do it" he answered. One of the capsules contained all the bedclothes. Pan had taken what they would need while putting the rest aside.

Trunks set to work placing the bed sheets on the bed before lying the pillows and duvet on top. Next he set up his own on the floor.

"Wow Trunks I'm impressed. You've done a good job" Pan complimented. Trunks smirked.

"Thanks Pan. Let's get some shut eye now. I'm shattered" he said stifling a yawn.

"Okay Trunks. I just need to get changed" she replied.

"Oh okay I'll step outside then" he said without hesitation.

"No Trunks it's okay. All you have to do is turn around. I trust you" she said. He nodded and quickly turned away. Pan hurriedly stripped before pulling on a long t shirt.

"I'm done" she called out. Trunks turned around and couldn't help but stare at her. His eyes took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a long white t shirt, which hang loosely around her body. Her legs were bare and he couldn't help staring at them. She looked gorgeous. Pan actually felt his gaze on her. She didn't think it was possible but she could.

"Do you need to get changed?" she asked. His gaze met hers and she swallowed nervously, seeing the emotion in his eyes. This was going to be a long week.

"Actually I'm used to sleeping in my boxers. So I'm just going to strip down" he said easily. Pan eyes nearly opened wide in shock.

*Did he actually just say that?* she thought in shock.

"Oh...okay...I'll look away then" she said quickly and turned away. She heard him chuckle. She felt her face go warm and knew that she was blushing.

*Great!* she thought.

"I'm done" he told her. She turned around slowly. When her eyes landed on him eventually he was already lying on the floor with the duvet wrapped around him. His clothes were lying neatly on a nearby chair. She felt disappointment hit her.

*Why am I am so disappointed? I couldn't have been excited to see him in his boxers...come on* she thought to herself.

"You should get some sleep Pan" he called out to her. She nodded and got into bed. The light went out.

"Goodnight Pan" Trunks said.

"Goodnight Trunks" she replied. She lay there thinking for a long time before eventually she fell asleep...

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. I made it slightly longer to make up for taking so long to update. So what's going to happen next? Will Pan and Trunks admit their feelings for each other? Is Pan ever going tell him about dreaming of him, long before they even met? Will their love story have a happy ending?

Please continue to read 'Dreaming of You' to find out. I will appreciate the lovely reviews from you lovely readers so don't forget to leave me one. It will make my day. See you in the next chapter! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey I 'm back with the next chapter. I have to say I'm really disappointed. Only two reviews... What's happened to all my readers? I want to thank Cosmic-Lover for her extremely lovely review. I really appreciated all the things you had to say. Also I would like to thank Kattie88 for her continuous appreciation. This chapter is dedicated to you two lovely ladies

On with the story then...

**Dreaming of You – Chapter 5**

She tossed and turned in her sleep, feeling restless and agitated. She was dreaming. He was calling out to her again, like usual.

_"Pan..." he called out. She looked around...seeing nothing but darkness. She tried to call out but for some strange reason no sound would come out of her mouth. Her eyes peered desperately into the blackness surrounding her, trying to make out where he was._

_"Pan...I love you..." came his voice again. She swallowed nervously feeling the sweat appear on her forehead. Unable to just stand there any longer she took a few careful steps forward. One...two...three..._

_"Pan..." he whispered into her ear, making her jump in shock. Whirling around, her arms reached out desperately to feel him but nothing. He wasn't there. It was then that her legs gave out and she tumbled to the floor in resignation. It was too much._

_"Pan...Don't leave me...Please" echoed his voice all around her. She gasped as it continued on and on. Her hands quickly moved to cover her ears as she leant forward trying to block out the heartbreaking pain filled voice of his coming from all directions. She shook her head, wishing with all her might for it to stop but it wouldn't. Eventually it became unbearable and a scream let loose from her mouth..._

* * *

She sat up quickly in bed with her eyes opened wide. Her heart was racing as she struggled to calm her breathing. She felt arms envelope her and she welcomed them gratefully. Within mere seconds she felt much calmer and began to comprehend what was going on around her.

"Pan...It's okay...I'm here" Trunks said soothingly as he held her against him. She moved away from his grasp hurriedly, making sure she avoided meeting his eyes. Her face felt warm and she knew she was blushing.

"Um...sorry about that...guess I had a bad dream" she said in embarrassment.

"That must have been one hell of a bad dream. That scream was loud enough to wake the dead" he replied with a chuckle.

"I was screaming? How embarrassing" she responded finally looking up at him. He was looking at her and she could see the worry clearly in his eyes.

"I'm okay, really...Sorry about waking you up" she said. He smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that Pan" he replied. It was then her eyes happened to drift downwards and noticed his lack of clothing. He must have realised at the same time, as his face reddened slightly. She looked away with burning cheeks as she turned to lie back down on the bed.

"I'll let you get back to sleep Trunks" she said. The bed shifted as he got up. Seconds later the light went out.

* * *

Trunks made his way back to his made bed and settled down pulling the covers around him. As he lay there he thought about what had happened only five minutes earlier. He had woken up when he heard a strange noise and noticed it was coming from Pan's bed. Getting up quickly to investigate he saw her tossing and turning in bed like she was having a nightmare or something. He had tried to call out to her but she wasn't listening. Next minute she woke up screaming her head off and without thinking twice he had moved forward to comfort her. A smile appeared on his face as he recalled how it felt to hold her close before she moved away quickly...

"Trunks?" called Pan bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked turning his gaze towards her bed. He could just make out her shape in the dark, as she sat up in bed.

"Um...This may seem like a dumb question but when I woke up screaming...Did I say anything?" she asked awkwardly.

"No Pan you didn't" he replied back. He heard her sigh in relief.

"Okay...well I'm going to get some sleep now...Good night" she said lying back down again.

"Good night" he responded. As the minutes ticked by she eventually fell asleep but he was still awake. He had lied to her but it was for the best. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth without making things even more awkward between them than they were already. He sighed closing his eyes.

*How could I have told her that she woke up screaming my name...* he thought. It was a long time before sleep came and several hours later he finally knocked out...

* * *

Pan awoke the next morning and sat up in bed stretching her arms. She stifled a yawn and looked towards where Trunks was still asleep. A smile appeared on her face as she studied his face. He looked so calm and at peace. The urge to just get up and be near him suddenly hit her, making her look away. Deciding now would be the best time to get up she climbed out of her warm bed and grabbed a towel as well as her toiletries. Keeping her eyes averted from Trunks she made her way outside.

The sunlight hit her as she stepped out of the tent and examined her surroundings. It was indeed a beautiful place located in the middle of nowhere. As her eyes took in the lake she smiled and hurried towards it, feeling the water beckon her. Placing her belongings down, she quickly stripped down to her undergarments before lowering herself into the water. Surprisingly it was warm brightening her morning even more. She set to work washing herself...

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she walked back into the tent with a towel wrapped around her. Trunks was still sleeping when she looked in his direction. Quietly she hurried towards where her bag lay in the corner and pulled out some clothes to wear. When she heard a yawn she jumped in shock. Her towel nearly fell off but she managed to grab it at the last second. Turning her head around her gaze landed on Trunks who had woken up and was currently sat up in his made bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

*Oh no this is just great...* she thought to herself in horror. His eyes landed on her eventually and when he took in her wearing nothing but a towel around her he looked away quickly. She felt the embarrassment hit her.

*I can't believe that just happened...The timing couldn't have possibly been any worse * her head screamed at her.

"Sorry about that Pan" said Trunks awkwardly.

"No it's okay. It wasn't your fault" she replied back quickly.

"You can get dressed here. I'll go outside" he responded.

"No it's okay. You're looking away so it's fine...I'll get dressed here" she answered. He had his back to her so she let the towel drop and hurriedly got her clothes on.

"I'm done" she told him while she towelled her hair dry. Keeping her eyes firmly away from him she continued with her task...

* * *

He took one final look at her before getting up. She had her back to him as she dried her hair with her towel. Remembering what had occurred only a few minutes earlier he didn't blame her. It had been an awkward situation. He had woken up and with his eyes still shut had sat up in bed. Due to the lack of sleep he was finding it difficult not to go back to sleep again. Feeling a yawn come on he released it, quite loudly in fact. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and opened them, only to see a scene he was not expecting. Pan stood in front of him with nothing but a towel on, looking beyond gorgeous obviously.

Surprisingly his mouth didn't drop open like he would have expected it to. Instead he had gotten control of himself and averted his eyes, turning away from her. Even now he couldn't get the image out of his head, as he grabbed his towel, clothes and toiletries. When he glanced her way again she still had her back to him. Feeling slightly disappointed he quickly left the tent. Pan turned around when she couldn't sense him nearby. She had just caught sight of him as he left.

*This is all Bulma's fault. Nothing like this would have happened if she had just given us two tents instead of one. She's really going to get a piece of my mind when I see her...Oh well I better make us some breakfast in the meantime* she thought to herself as she headed for their mini kitchen. Fifteen minutes later breakfast was cooked and ready. She was just placing their food on the plates when Trunks walked in.

"Breakfast is ready" she called out. He nodded and set his things down before heading her way. They ate breakfast in silence. Pan couldn't think of anything to say and neither could he. It was another awkward situation.

"We better get on with the dragonball search. Have you worked out how far the next one is?" asked Trunks looking at her. She nodded, glad for something to talk about.

"Yeah I've already checked it. The next dragonball is located about forty nine miles from here. Usually there's more distance between each of them but guess this time we got lucky. We should leave soon" she replied. He nodded. When they had finished eating Pan disposed of the dishes used and they prepared to leave. Ten minutes later they stood outside the tent with their backpacks, ready to leave. Pan pulled out the dragonball radar as Trunks placed the capsule containing the tent back into his backpack with the rest. Seconds later they took flight in the direction of the dragonball...

* * *

It had taken them about twenty five minutes to cover the forty nine miles. They had flown in silence only speaking when questioning about the dragonball. At the moment they had paused in mid flight as Pan examined the radar once again.

"According to this the dragonball should be somewhere here" she said looking up at him.

"You mean its somewhere in this lake?" he replied as he stared down at the huge lake below them. She nodded.

"Oh that's just great...we better get on with it then" he continued before landing on the ground nearby. She followed him. Taking off his backpack he began to remove his clothes.

*Why is it that we always get into situations where it involves removing our clothes?* she asked herself quietly. With a sigh she took off her backpack but Trunks was one step ahead of her. She watched on as he dived into the water, before setting to work removing her garments. Seconds later she had dived into the water behind him.

When she was underwater she waited until her eyes had adjusted before she could see properly. Looking around for Trunks she couldn't see him. She scanned the area but seeing nothing began to swim further into the lake keeping her eyes peeled. It was then that the events of last night and today hit her. She had tried her level best to keep her thoughts locked away in a corner of her mind but everything just let loose. This was going to be a lot harder than she had thought. Trunks was keeping his distance and it was her fault. She didn't blame him in the least.

She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what those 'looks' he gave her meant. He liked her and only he knew how much but she couldn't give him any kind of indication that she felt the same about him. It would complicate things in a way she wouldn't even dare think about. It was important that she continued giving him the cold shoulder. She cared too much about him and knew there was no chance of things working out. She sighed and a few tears escaped her eyes...

* * *

He wouldn't think about it, there was no point. It was only going to bring more pain to him. He couldn't understand why she was being like this. Since the 'incident' in the morning she had remained distance. It was like been around a stranger. After staying up most of the night he had come to the conclusion that perhaps she did have feelings for him. Why else would she wake up screaming his name? There was something there, he was sure of it.

He continued scanning the area for the dragonball, finding nothing. Feeling the need for air he flew upwards to the surface and took a deep breath before resuming his search.

*I need to come clean about my feelings for her and soon. I don't think I can keep this inside me much longer* he thought to himself. The pain was becoming too much. Turning his gaze towards the right he saw her. She hadn't noticed him yet and thought it best that it remained that way. He set off ahead looking around for the dragonball...

* * *

He had seen her and blanked her. This brought on more tears. She hadn't expected it to hurt that much but it did. He must hate her.

*I'm like an emotion wreck today* she thought in disgust. With those words ringing inside her head another part of her brain told her to get control of herself. As much as she wanted to obey she couldn't. It was too much. Suddenly her eyes caught a glint of something in the far distance. Her eyes widened in hope and she set off towards it. As she got nearer and nearer a smile broke out on her face. She had found the dragonball. It was tangled in a strange looking sea plant. As she moved her hand forward to retrieve it she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. Turning around she saw it was Trunks. He signalled at her to go to the surface of the water and she raised her eyebrow in question. He gestured urgently and she nodded.

They pulled their heads out of the water welcoming the air into their lungs.

"I think that plant is poisonous. We better find something to free the dragonball with. A stick would be ideal" said Trunks before she could question him.

"Okay. Where are we going to find a stick underwater? Looks like we might have to get back on dry land and break of a branch from the tree or something" she responded. He nodded.

"Let's not waste time looking underwater. I'll go and get one. You wait here" he said. She agreed and he floated out of the water before flying back in the direction they had come from. Within five minutes he came back with a stick in his hand. They returned underwater together and came to the spot where the dragonball was. Trunks with the help of the stick tried to get the dragonball loose. It took a good few minutes and several attempts before it was freed. Pan caught it as it fell to the ground. It was the two star dragonball. With the dragonball retrieved they made their way back to where they had left their belongings.

"So that leaves five more to go" said Pan as she placed the dragonball in her backpack. She grabbed her clothing and started to pull them back on again after drying herself with a towel.

"I think we're doing okay. It's been really easy so far, don't you think?" Trunks commented as he did the same. She nodded.

"I'm glad...the sooner we collect them all the better" she replied.

"Pan...I think we need to...talk..." he said after a few minutes of silence. Pan turned to look at him. He stared back.

"Talk about what Trunks?" she asked.

"I'm sure you've noticed the obvious tension between the both of us. I think we should come clean about what's bothering us..." he answered. She looked away, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I don't know what you're talking about Trunks. I haven't noticed any tension. If you mean the awkwardness between us after what happened earlier on today, then you have nothing to worry about. Some things can't be helped especially when we're sharing a tent" she responded not meeting his gaze.

"That's not all of it Pan and you know it" he said in reply. Slightly surprised her eyes returned to his. They were filled with emotion... She swallowed nervously as she struggled to control herself. She had to be the strong one here. Giving into these feelings was not the best thing to do right now.

"I'm sorry Trunks but I don't understand what you mean..." she forced herself to say. He looked away but not quickly enough. She had seen the pain reflected in his eyes and that was enough to tear into her heart.

"It's nothing Pan...We better get a move on. You better check the location of the next dragonball" he answered in an emotionless voice. She retrieved the radar in an attempt to distract herself.

"The next one is quite far away. According to this we have to travel five hundred and sixty nine miles" she said after checking the radar.

"That's going to take just over five hours...let's go" he answered picking up his backpack.

*Why the hell does life have to be so complicated sometimes? I'm sorry Trunks but I think this is for the best. I couldn't possibly give you any more pain after what you've been through. The sooner you get over me the better...* she thought to herself wishing there was a way to explain her fears to him. It was killing her to see him in so much pain and all because of her.

They took to the sky in the direction the radar was pointing. Trunks risked a peek at her as they flew. She was so difficult to understand sometimes. Occasionally he got the impression that she did like him but other times he wasn't too sure. Like the way she had dismissed his attempt to tell her how he felt. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

*It doesn't matter though because I haven't given up yet...* he told himself...

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I know it's short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I know that the story has gone a bit depressing but not for long... Please leave me your reviews and tell me what you think of the story so far... See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you missed me lol... As usual I'm going to get straight to thanking my reviewers like I normally do.

First of all I would like to thank Cosmic-lover for her wonderful review. I enjoyed reading your long review once again. Thank you so very much. Don't worry there will be plenty of romance in the future chapters between our favourite couple – P/MT. At the moment Pan's only hesitating because she is looking at the facts, which shows that she's not stupid. She's not bothered about her pain, it's mostly Trunks she is worried about. It's not every day when you fall in love with someone from a completely different timeline. If I was in her situation I would probably do the same...To be honest I'm still trying to think of an ending for this story. I'm just writing this as I go for the time being. Let's just hope it comes together right and with a happy ending lol... I am looking forward to reading your review on this chapter. I really hope you like it

Next I want to thank PanUchiha7105 for her lovely review. I'm glad you like the story so far. Let's hope Trunks wins her over with his attempts. He's not looking to give up so easily. I hope you continue to show your appreciation as it keeps me going. I love reading the reviews I get...lol. Thanks once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter

By the way I have made some changes on chapter 1. Can't believe how badly it needed improving lol

Back to the story...

**Dreaming of You – Chapter 6**

They had been flying for more than three hours now. Most of that time had been in silence, each lost in thoughts about the other. It was stupid really. As much as they yearned for one another, neither of them would cross over the bridge that was separating them. Trunks had tried but then backed off when she had acted oblivious. At the moment he was the only one of the two, who was thinking of ways to confess the love he felt. On the other hand Pan was thinking of ways to avoid him, wishing their dragonball hunt would hurry up and finish. It was getting to the point where she was finding it hard not to just run into his arms and confess her feelings for him.

"Hey Trunks...so what was it like meeting Vegeta?" she asked suddenly. He looked her way, slightly surprised at her question. It took him a good few minutes before he replied.

"Well...to be honest the first thing I felt was shock...I was preparing myself for it but when he was suddenly there in front of me. I just couldn't believe it was true. I felt like I was dreaming or something. I didn't even know what to say...When we were fighting I sensed that he was examining me. He didn't really say much. I... wanted him to but he didn't..." He finally answered, letting his emotions show.

"He's a great man...I know he would have wanted to say something but that's Vegeta for you. He's a man of few words. It must have been a surprise for him too" Pan replied fondly. Trunks took in her words and the way she spoke affectionately about his father from this timeline.

"I take it you that you two are close?" he asked with a smile. She grinned.

"You can say that but Vegeta would never admit to it. After I found out that granddad refused to be wished back...I stopped communicating with my family for ages. I was angry at them for listening to granddad. They should have tried to talk him out of it, for my sake at least. That's when I started to train really hard. I wanted to be stronger and make granddad proud of me. For a while I did it all alone before Vegeta asked me to train with him. It started off here and there but gradually I ended up training with him more often. Then when I started high school everyone started telling me to concentrate more on my studies. It was hard but I ended up spending less time training and focused more on my education, like my family wanted.

I really appreciated the time I spent with Vegeta. I guess him been there for me, made it a lot easier. I have a lot of respect for him and over the years he has helped me in many ways. I didn't really miss my granddad as much because Vegeta was kind of fulfilling the emptiness I felt inside because of him not been here" she replied. Trunks listened quietly. It surprised him to see how highly Pan thought of his father from this timeline. His mom had always told him that he kept to himself most of the time. He didn't really open up to anyone, not even her. Even up to this day she still couldn't believe that they ended up together.

"He seems so much different to how my mom described him. I find it hard to believe" he replied back.

"To be honest Trunks...I don't blame you for thinking that. I once had a little chat with Bulma about Vegeta. She still finds it hard to believe too sometimes. In my timeline they've been married for just over thirty years. She said it took him some time but eventually he accepted Earth as his new home and them as his family. Deep down he cares for even my granddad and our family. It's just that he can't voice his feelings like we can. I think that part of him he can never change but we know what he's like. We know he does care for us and we're comfortable just knowing that" she answered.

"I guess you're right. I've never known my father at all. I was only a little baby when he...died. He never got the chance to spend more time with us so we could get to know him better. I just hope that we can revive him and everyone else with the dragonballs. I would like to make up for lost time and get the chance to spend time with my dad" he said feeling the longing deep inside him. It had been so difficult growing up without a father. If it hadn't been for Gohan he would most likely be dead long back, thanks to the androids.

"Don't worry Trunks...it won't be long now. We'll wish everyone back. I want to see the happiness on your faces when you're reunited with your family again" she said with a smile.

*Then I'll come back and we can get on with our lives...Oh who am I kidding! It's easy for me to say this now but when the time comes it's going to tear me apart* she thought to herself. The pain was already there deep inside her. Tearing into her heart...

*It's true what they say. The pain you get in love is unlike any other. It has the power to break even a saiyan like me into pieces. I still don't know how I'm keeping myself in one piece like this in front of him. When the time comes to separate I don't know what's going to happen* she wondered...

* * *

He looked towards her. She had gone quiet. It definitely looked like she hadn't heard what he had said. Her face was expressionless but he could tell something was wrong. Her body had tensed up slightly as if she was trying to keep herself together.

"Pan?" he called out but got no reaction. It was clear that something was bothering her. He flew towards her and grabbed her by the arm. Instantly she turned to look at him, snapping out of whatever thought she was in. When she turned to face him, momentarily distracted the first thing he noticed was the expression in her eyes.

"Are you okay Pan?" he asked with concern when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Of course I am...Why do you ask?" she asked turning away from his gaze. She had gone on the defensive.

"You haven't been hearing anything I've said for the past couple of minutes. I even called out to you a few times. Something's definitely bothering you and I want to know what it is" he responded firmly. He couldn't tell a great deal from her expression. She was good at keeping it in check so that no one could tell much from examining her but unfortunately her eyes let her down.

*It's like they say...the eyes are the window to a person's soul. Something's worrying you Pan. That much is obvious* he thought to himself.

"It's nothing...sorry. I guess I got kind of distracted. I...I was just thinking...about my granddad" she explained eventually. Trunks obviously didn't buy it. She was still avoiding meeting his gaze.

"Don't lie to me Pan..." he said in a quiet voice. It hurt him that she couldn't even tell him what was disturbing her. He thought they were close enough to be able to trust one another.

"I'm not lying Trunks" she said quickly.

"It's okay Pan. You obviously don't trust me enough to be able to share your problems with me" he said turning away from her. Without thinking twice she grabbed his arm making him turn back round to face her.

"No! It's nothing like that Trunks. Don't be silly. Of course I trust you. It's just that...there are some things I can't tell anyone. Everyone has some secrets. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say..." she said hopefully. They had paused in flight, each of them staring back at one another. He looked into her eyes as she stared back at him. He could make out the emotions in them. She wanted him to understand her and accept what she had said, that much he could tell.

"I understand...it's okay. You don't have to explain anything Pan. It's my fault. I shouldn't have over reacted like that. Obviously everyone has their secrets. I'm sorry..." he said finally with a smile. The tension disappeared from her eyes and a smile appeared on her face.

"You don't have to apologise Trunks. You were only concerned about me. It shows you care" she replied.

*If only you knew how much...* he thought longingly.

"We're really good friends Pan. Obviously I care about you" he said with feeling. Her eyes shone brightly as she stared back at him. It was the first time they had voiced their relationship out loud, even though both of them wished it was so much more... She moved forward to give him a hug, unable to stop herself. He accepted it willingly. She closed her eyes for a good few seconds enjoying the moment before she moved back, too soon for his liking. She didn't miss the look of disappointment on his face before it vanished.

"We better get a move on... We still got some way to go" she said quickly. He nodded and they resumed their flying once again...

* * *

Two hours later they had paused in their flight as Pan examined the dragonball radar.

"Just another mile Trunks...nearly there" she answered. He nodded and they continued flying ahead. Pan held onto the radar so they would know when to stop. Several minutes later she told Trunks to stop.

"It should be somewhere down below" she told him as she gazed down beneath her. He followed her actions. They were floating directly over a canyon. It was huge.

"Well at least there isn't a river running across. I would hate to have to go underwater again" he commented. She nodded in agreement.

"Do you think it's going to be right at the very bottom?" she speculated.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was. We better go and check it out" he replied and they floated downwards, right to the very bottom. They kept their eyes peeled just in case, glancing all around in the hope that they would see the orange dragonball. Several seconds later they landed without seeing the dragonball anywhere.

"Well...this should be fun" Trunks remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay let's split up again. You go that way and I'll look over there" ordered Pan staring intently all around her.

"Um Pan...I know this might not be the best time but I'm starving. We haven't eaten in hours..." he pointed out all of a sudden. Pan turned back round to face him quickly.

"You are so right. It has been ages. Wow...I can't believe I didn't even realise" she commented incredulously. He couldn't help grinning at her statement.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" he replied enthusiastically. She nodded and pulled her rucksack off. Drawing out the capsule she needed, she dropped it onto the floor and there was a poof before a small refrigerator appeared. Bending down quickly she opened it and started removing the contents. Ten minutes later they got up to resume their search once more when they had finished eating.

"That was great...just what I needed" said Trunks lazily, as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Tell me about it...I'm stuffed" Pan stated as she disposed of the empty fridge changing it back into a capsule before placing it back into her rucksack. Standing back up she turned to Trunks.

"We better look for the dragonball" she said and he nodded in agreement. They quickly separated to continue their search...

* * *

Minutes ticked by and soon a whole hour had passed. Much to their disappointment they still hadn't found the dragonball. It didn't help that the day was turning out to be really hot, with the sun beating down on them without mercy. Pan sighed. They had been looking for ages now without any success and it was really beginning to wear her patience.

*Where the hell are you?* she wondered to herself. A frown had appeared on her features and she moved her hand up to shield her eyes from the sunlight. The radar clearly showed it was here but where?

* * *

Trunks narrowed his eyes against the glare of the sun as he let his eyes wonder. It was now nearly two hours since their search had begun. He could tell Pan was getting slightly frustrated. Obviously he couldn't blame her with the troubling heat. Floating up, his feet left the ground as he decided to look from a higher position. When he saw nothing he sighed and it was then he just happened to look up and see it. Maybe it was due to his body been in that angle that his eyes fell upon it, otherwise he was certain that he would have missed it.

There was an opening in the canyon wall high up towards his left. Deciding to investigate he flew towards it. As he neared he felt surprise at what he saw. At first he had thought that it was just a small opening but upon closer observation he discovered that it was actually a cave. Feeling curiosity more than anything he walked into the opening to have a look. It was much cooler inside than outside. After retrieving a torch from his backpack he turned it on, bringing light inside the dark cave. He started to walk, eager to see further inside...

* * *

Meanwhile Pan was knocking back water from the bottle she had taken from another capsule. The heat was causing her to feel dehydrated and not to mention hot! She was never one to keep her patience in check but due to the importance of the situation she couldn't do anything other than calm herself and keep looking.

*I hope Trunks is having more luck than I am...Maybe he might find it this time* she wondered to herself...

* * *

Trunks was at that very moment pondering which way to go. The cave had turned out to be much bigger than he anticipated. By the looks of it, he was sure it led deep into the canyon stretching for who knew how many hundreds of kilometres. The cave had split into two openings making him wonder which way to go. Left or right... He was beginning to regret coming without Pan. His instincts were telling him to go right for some reason. Eventually coming to a decision he decided to follow his instincts and go right.

As he walked down the quiet and empty passage of the cave he flashed his torch all around to see where he was going.

*Why am I even here? I should get back to Pan and see if she has found the dragonball instead of wasting time here* he thought after a while. In a way he had been hoping that he would find the dragonball here but guess he was wrong. It seemed that there was nothing but cave walls in here. Slightly disappointed he was about to make a u turn back when his torch light picked up something further down. It was another opening and when the light hit it, his eyes picked up something sparkling in the distance.

Again curiosity got the better of him and he hurried towards it. When he crossed the opening his eyes went wide in shock. All around him the cave wall was covered with what looked like crystals embedded deep inside them. He flashed the torch all around marvelling at the beautiful sight. Keen to have a closer look he headed inside...

* * *

"Where was he?" Pan wondered out loud. Unable to find the dragonball she went to see Trunks only to find him missing. Deciding to search for his ki, she found it nearby but when she tried to follow it she found that she was unable to get to him. Somehow he had managed to find his way inside the canyon and she couldn't figure out how.

*This is just great...We're here to find the dragonball and he's too busy exploring* she thought in annoyance...

* * *

Back in the cave Trunks had finished getting an eyeful and chose to head back. He was sure Pan must have noticed his disappearance by now and he was most likely going to get an earful when he returned to her. Turning back round he took several steps forward only to trip over something on the floor. He fell hard but luckily didn't hurt himself. The torch had dropped from his hand in mid fall and after sitting up he moved forward to retrieve it. It was then he saw it, lying next to one of the crystals sticking out of the wall...the dragonball.

A grin instantly appeared on his face and he quickly moved forward to pick it up. If he hadn't fallen over he would never have spotted it, especially considering where it was. Getting up he opted to hurry back to Pan and let her know that he had found the six star dragonball. When he appeared outside the cave he felt for her ki and headed towards it. Pan had felt him nearing towards her and waited with a scowl on her face.

He landed behind her as she turned to face him. The first thing he noticed was the glare on her face but when her eyes took in the dragonball in his hand it vanished.

"You found the dragonball? That's great" she said excitedly moving towards him. He smirked proudly and handed it to her, silently sighing in relief that she hadn't yelled at him. Unfortunately for him, he thought wrong.

"Where the hell were you? You could have told me where you were going" she cried out in irritation. He physically flinched.

"I'm sorry Pan. I saw the cave and decided to have a quick look. I thought I would find the dragonball in there and luckily I was right" he replied rapidly.

"Fair enough but next time before you run off like that, let me know beforehand. Overall good job with finding the dragonball. That leaves four more for us to find" she answered letting her face soften into a smile. He smiled back.

"Can we get out of here now? This place is driving me crazy..." she added. He laughed seeing the look on her face.

"You're right. Let's get out of here" he replied and they quickly took to the sky and flew off...

* * *

Eventually they passed the huge canyon and continued flying looking for the ideal location to stop and rest for a little while. Pan massaged her forehead where a headache was appearing. She wanted so badly to find a lake anywhere and just jump in. For some strange reason she still felt hot. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She had let it pass earlier thinking it was due to the heat but now she wasn't too sure.

"Are you okay Pan?" asked Trunks noticing her discomfort.

"Yeah..." she replied automatically.

"Are you sure?" he repeated not fully convinced.

"It's just a stupid headache. I'm fine" she answered. He nodded accepting her answer. They had been flying for a while now and still hadn't found anywhere decent to stop at. It was then Pan's eyes picked up the river in the far distance. A smile broke out on her face. When they had neared to it Pan waited for the right moment before she lowered herself down and jumped right in. Trunks paused in mid flight, slightly taken aback. He looked on as she appeared out of the water with a grin on her face.

"I've been dying to do that for a while now" she explained observing the look on his face.

"If you're done getting yourself wet, can we leave now? I'm starving" he questioned her. A loud rumbling sound was heard then, taking her by surprise.

"What was that?" she asked staring wide eyed at Trunks, who chuckled and went slightly red in the face.

"Oh...it was my stomach" he replied rubbing it. She flashed him a look of disbelief before shaking her head lightly. Pushing her head underneath the water one last time she floated out of the water and paused next to him.

"Let's go before your stomach releases another thunderstorm" she teased him. He nodded looking relieved and they resumed their flying. Luckily they didn't have to go far. They ended up finding a spot right next to the river, after only travelling another few miles. They swiftly landed and pulled out two capsules and dropped them...poof. When the smoke had vanished in its place stood two refrigerators.

Trunks nearly drooled at the sight when he opened it. He hastily started to pull the food out, eager to eat it. Pan on the other hand opened hers and peered in. She didn't really feel hungry, which was quite shocking as saiyans don't normally feel like that especially when they have food right in front of them. She turned to face Trunks who was stuffing his face and held her laughter back. Feeling a sneeze come on, she released it. Trunks looked up. It was then he noticed that she hadn't touched her food at all.

"Why aren't you eating Pan?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling it at the moment. I think I'm going to lie down for a bit" she explained getting up. He looked on with concern.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she detected the concern in his voice. With a smile she nodded.

"I'm fine Trunks. Finish your food" she told him before getting up and moving away. He watched on feeling apprehended by her behaviour. As if feeling his gaze on her, she turned back around and glared at him. He quickly recommenced eating his food. When she was sure that he had started eating his food again she turned away feeling tired. She was still feeling hot all over and her body felt like lead. Her clothes were still slightly wet but she wasn't bothered. Feeling a wave of dizziness she stopped walking and settled down on to the ground. She closed her eyes hoping it would help but it didn't. It didn't alleviate the situation that her head was pounding.

*This is just great...* was her last thought before she passed out.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for leaving it there but I'm kind of running late and need to rush. Hope you guys liked the chapter! I know it wasn't much longer from the previous one but I will definitely make the next one longer. Please review. I'll see you in the next chapter! Take care ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey finally I'm back….I apologise for taking so long to update. Seriously...I haven't had the time... Hopefully you guys can forgive me. I had some very interesting feedback for the last chapter and loved reading each and every word. You guys are great motivation! I will be updating on my other stories over the next couple of days. The new chapters are nearly complete, so just wait a little longer…

I want to thank PanUchiha7105, Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree, Cosmic-lover, Panny, Rose and Dara for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you so much for your lovely compliments. I really enjoyed reading them especially the long detailed ones. I promise to update as soon as I can from now on. Please continue to show your appreciation and brighten my day with your reviews.

Also I have posted a new story... It's my first Naruto fanfic and it's a love story from Katsuki's point of view. She is a female character I have invented, who falls in love with Kakashi Hatake (one of my favourite characters.) I know some of you must be wondering why I've posted it without updating on any of my other stories. Truth is…I couldn't help myself. Please read it and review. I want to know what you think…

That's all for now! Let's get back to the story…

**Dreaming of You – Chapter 7**

Trunks stopped eating when he heard a thud and looked up. His eyes widened in surprise, when he noticed Pan lying on the ground and hurried towards her.

"Pan, are you okay?" he asked worriedly settling down next to her. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. He quickly realised that she had fainted. Lifting her head up, he placed it onto his lap and tried tapping her lightly on the cheek, hoping she would snap out of it. When his hand touched her cheek, he noticed her skin was hot.

*She's got a high fever…* he comprehended. Placing her gently on the ground again he got up and took out the capsule for the tent from his backpack. Tossing it onto the ground, there was the usual poof before the tent appeared. He returned to Pan and picked her up, carrying her inside. Her whole body was warm, making him frown with worry.

*Wondering around in that hot canyon in the boiling heat must have caused this and then she went and jumped into the river. Not exactly the best thing to do, if you're not feeling well* he thought to himself placing her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her body. Her hair was still wet and so were her clothes but he couldn't really do much about that. Hopefully they would dry soon.

He grabbed a bowl from the small kitchen area and poured some water in to it. After looking around he found some small towels, which he could use. Turning his attention back to Pan, he soaked the towel in the water before placing it on her forehead.

*This is what mum used to do when I had a fever…I hope it works* he thought. Every so often he would soak it in water again and put it back on her forehead. Eventually she stirred after some time and opened her eyes. He sighed in relief…she was okay.

"Trunks?" she said when she noticed him sat beside her. Feeling the wet towel on her forehead she picked it up and stared blankly at it.

"What's going on?" she added.

"You passed out. When I tried waking you up I noticed you had a fever" he explained. Realization dawned on her.

"That explains the wet towel on my forehead. Thanks for taking care of me…" she replied with a smile.

"Couldn't just leave you there, could I? So how're you feeling now? You should have told me you were unwell. We would have stopped earlier" he responded in disapproval. She glimpsed the concern in his eyes and felt touched. He really did care…

"I didn't realise…I thought it was only a minor headache. Oh well I'm feeling much better now. We better go search for the next dragonball…" she answered and attempted to get up. He stopped her and touched her forehead, only to discover that it was still warm.

"No, you need to rest. We'll continue tomorrow. The fever's still there" he told her firmly.

"I'm fine, really" she insisted but he wasn't having none of it.

"Get some rest Pan. You must be hungry…I'll take care of it" he responded. She sighed and agreed. He brought her food, which she ate and also took some painkillers for her headache.

"Thanks…the headache's already disappearing. I should get out of these clothes. They're still slightly damp" she said with a grimace. He nodded and left her to it. Walking outside to give her privacy, he sat by the river, looking out at the unmoving water. It was already evening, with the sky darkening. Another day was ending, shortening the time he had left with her by one more day… His thoughts were centred on her as usual. He simply couldn't get her out of his head.

*Should I confess my feelings…? I wonder how she'll react* he wondered not for the first time. It seemed that was all he could think about. He couldn't take this…pretence anymore, like nothing was even going on. She had feelings for him, he was certain of it. The only question bugging him though was why was she so bent on avoiding the topic. She must know that he liked her, he had hinted enough.

*Maybe I should just tell her how I feel and leave the rest for her to decide…" he speculated…

* * *

She had finished getting changed and climbed back into bed. Trunks was right. There was no point running around when she wasn't feeling so good. It was best to wait until she felt normal again. Luckily she wasn't feeling sick, vomiting was one thing she hated with a passion.

*Only four more dragonballs to go…then everything can go back to normal. This is turning out to be quite the experience…* she thought to herself. He was so close, yet so far…so far that as much as she wished, there was no chance of them being together. It was unfair…but who said life would be simple. There was no other choice…as much as she thought of ways this could work out, she always came up blank. He would return to his time and she would come back to hers. End of story.

It hurt…so much…somewhere inside her. All she could go on doing was pretend nothing was going on. It was for the best. True, they would suffer greatly but it wasn't permanent. Life would still go on…

"Can I come in?" he called out.

"Yeah I'm done" she replied. He walked inside with a smile on his face but looking into his eyes, she saw a different story.

"How's your headache?" he asked.

"Much better, thanks" she answered. The need to ask him what was bothering him was strong but on the other hand she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear his answer. It was selfish but necessary.

"Good…try to get some sleep. Your body will recover much quicker that way" he advised settling down on the end of the bed.

"I'm not really tired to be honest" she replied.

"Well there's not much we can do for time pass…" he proclaimed. She nodded in agreement. He was right, there really wasn't anything they could do out here.

"Um Pan…I need to talk to you about something" he said suddenly, turning to face her directly. Silence followed as he waited for a response. As the seconds ticked by she felt the nervousness appear and swallowed painfully.

"What is it Trunks?" she asked eventually, keeping her eyes firmly on the bed covers. The anxiety she felt wasn't letting her look straight at him, in fear that he would see her tension.

"This isn't easy for me to say…so just hear me out. The thing is…I'm in love with you Pan" he said with slight hesitation. Her eyes shot up to look into his, as they peered anxiously back at her. There was silence as each of them gazed searchingly at one another. His eyes clearly reflected his words but hers just looked taken aback. She had guessed that he had feelings for her but love…that was something she hadn't thought about.

So he was in love with her…and she knew deep down that her feelings were pretty much the same for him. It made what she was about to do even more difficult. She was going to break his heart and hers too. There was no way this could go on. It would only end in pain and that was that.

"Trunks…I don't know what to say…" she replied, suddenly at a loss for words. She knew what had to be said but simply couldn't find the words to express herself. Her gaze had returned to the bed covers, not finding the courage to look at him.

"I know this is all so unexpected and I'm not surprised to see your reaction. It's just that I've been feeling like this for a long time now and I couldn't keep quiet any longer. If you need time to think this over then it's okay. Just let me know when you're ready" he answered and moved to get up.

"Trunks wait…" she cried out making him pause. He saw her hesitate again and waited.

"I don't have the same feelings for you…I'm sorry" she told him in an emotionless voice. It was like his whole world came crashing down in that one instant. He looked away, fearing she would see the pain reflected in his eyes.

"I see…" he answered distractively. It was too much. He would never have guessed rejection would hurt this badly. He needed to get away and sort his head out.

"It's okay Pan…You should try and get some sleep now. I'll be back in a bit" he said and got up. She couldn't look at him. It would be unbearable to see the pain on his face. Even so, an image of him in pain was something she knew all too well from her dreams. She didn't answer and sensed him walk away. Turning away as well, her carefully composed face dropped and her eyes squeezed shut, struggling to keep herself in check. She wouldn't cry, no way. Tears wouldn't solve anything…

* * *

He walked outside barely noticing the darkened sky. His feet moved on their own accord while his brain was busy thinking about other things. So she didn't love him… His feelings weren't returned. He had thought he was prepared for any kind of answer from her but deep down he knew he had been lying to himself. The answer he had been hoping for was a yes but instead he got a no.

It didn't make sense though. He had clearly seen the tell tale signs. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out what they meant. She did like him, he was sure of it. So why had she said no? Could it be that she was thinking way ahead while he hadn't been. It was a bitter truth that he had been avoiding. It was something he didn't want to think about just yet... The truth that one day they would have to separate, never to see each other again.

He paused right before the river and sat down. Now that it was brought up, he really needed to think about it. They were from two different timelines and led separate lives, each having responsibilities that were unavoidable. So even if they had confessed their feelings for each other, where would this have ended? The answer hit him like a ton of bricks… It would have ended in nothing but pain…

* * *

The tears had ended up falling, even though she had tried her best to prevent them. She had hurt him.

"Pan?" she heard him say. Her body jumped, not having sensed him approaching. She couldn't let him see her. If he saw the tears, he would know something was wrong and start asking questions, which she didn't have the strength to answer. His hand touched her shoulder and she froze.

"Look at me" he ordered her. She shook her head so he ended up walking around the bed to face her directly.

"Are you crying?" he asked, as if he was seeing things. Getting no answer he lowered himself so his face was level with hers. His hand moved forward to wipe the tears away and she was forced to meet his eyes. In them she saw exactly what she had seen earlier and that instantly brought more tears on.

"It's okay…I know how you feel. I think I understand what's going on here. You do have feelings for me, don't you? You lied earlier because you were thinking ahead. You knew we would have to return to our timeline one day, which means there's no future for us. It's true, isn't it?" he said in a serious tone. She couldn't lie to him anymore and simply nodded.

"So you do love me…say it…I want to hear you say it" he demanded.

"It's true…I do love you Trunks" she said quietly. That was all he needed to hear. What happened next was pretty much waiting to happen. His face leaned forward and her eyes widened. She guessed straight away what was coming but didn't make any attempt to stop it. His lips connected with hers and instantly both felt like they had suffered an electric shock of some kind. They drew apart in surprise, after witnessing the strange feeling.

"Sorry about that…I couldn't help it" he said, all of a sudden afraid he had made the wrong move.

"Trunks…There's no way this will work out and you know it. If we pursue our emotions now, when the time to separate will come it's going to be even more difficult. We should stop this right now…" she replied urgently. He sighed.

*She's right…what was I thinking...* he thought to himself.

"I wish there was a way we could make this work…" he answered.

"So do I…but that's wishful thinking" she responded sadly…

* * *

That night they lay in their own beds thinking about what had happened earlier. Neither could sleep, with their hearts in turmoil. Both were slightly curious about the feelings which had stirred after their kiss, wanting more but afraid to make a move…

* * *

A/N: I know this is very short but I'm really sorry. As much as I want to continue I have other things which need doing. However, I have next weekend off and will update then so you only have to wait for another week or so, which isn't long. Hope you can forgive me…

So Pan and Trunks have confessed their love and even shared an innocent kiss…Don't worry it's not ending on just that, there's plenty more action on the way as both are drawn closer together. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and put a smile on my face. Take care ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey I'm back and much sooner than most of you were expecting… (Grins sheepishly) I want to thank two of my favourite reviewers, who never let me down – PanUchicha7105 and of course Cosmic-lover for reviewing the last chapter. I know the last couple of chapters have been short but I promise to change that soon, so please bear with me.

As for the story…I'm still trying to think of a happy ending and it is quite difficult as I want the two of them to be together…I suppose I will make it work when the time comes and at the moment I'm just writing the chapters as I go. However, any ideas from you guys would be very much appreciated!

Enjoy! :D

**Dreaming of You – Chapter 8**

Trunks lay awake as the night progressed, thoughts of their current situation tormenting him and he couldn't for the life of him fall asleep. His eyes were wide opened and he was in a state of awe…thinking back to only several days earlier when he was leading a worthless life with no meaning, but that had all changed with the sudden arrival of Pan.

Pan…who he had fallen in love with and knew he couldn't live without, so what would happen now? Was this all they were destined to have before they separated? It wasn't fair…After practically suffering all his life a bright light had finally appeared, to shine some radiance in his worthless existence and then just as quickly as it came, it was looking to fade away leaving him in a worse condition than before. He resisted the urge to break something and calm himself down. Glancing towards the bed, he knew she was awake as well but couldn't find the courage to speak to her. After all what could he say?

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon they woke up, having not slept most of the night so had decided to lie in. There was no rush after all and they didn't find the need to hurry, lessening the time they had left together. Their first encounter after waking up was very awkward as memories of the night before were still fresh in their minds.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her over their first meal of the day. The fact that she was back to being distant hadn't gone unnoticed by him, so he decided to give her some space.

"Much better, thanks. We can continue the search for the remaining dragonballs today" she replied and he nodded. That was pretty much all the conversation they had before they took flight in the direction of the next dragonball. As they flew in silence they noticed the heat had picked up dramatically and soon saw why. Up ahead, in the far distance they were approaching a desert and by the looks of it, it was a big one.

"How much further did you say it was Pan?" asked Trunks and she glanced at the radar again to check.

"Um…I would say another eight miles or so…We're not that far off" she replied. At this point all they could see was sand and more sand, making them wonder if finding the dragonball this time would be as easy as it had been so far.

"This doesn't look too good. I hope we don't have to look underneath all that sand to find the dragonball" said Pan sounding weary.

"I was just wondering the same thing…oh well we'll find out soon enough" he responded with a grin. Unfortunately it seemed they were both right in thinking so when they paused in the sky, looking down at where the radar was indicating the dragonball was.

"I guess you were right…this should be…fun" said Trunks trying to cheer her up, when he glimpsed the look on her face.

"Are you kidding me? A desert has to be the worse place for a dragonball to be hidden. Do you have any idea what kind of creepy crawlies we'll find underneath all that sand? The last time I found myself in this situation I had a poisonous scorpion walking in MY hair" she exclaimed in horror, eyeing the sand in distaste. He chuckled, making her look up at him with a frown.

"Poor Pan, I didn't know you was scared of a harmless scorpion" he teased her.

"It was a freaking POISONOUS scorpion" she reminded him.

"Fair enough…I guess there's one way to search through all that sand without physically touching it…" he said and she perked up, instantly looking hopeful.

"We could use our energy to move the sand" he explained and a smile broke out on her face and for a split second it looked like she was about to move to hug him, when she stopped. Her eyes instantly avoided his and the smile vanished, much to his disappointment. He didn't let it show on his face though and turned away from her, lowering himself towards the ground slightly. Gathering some energy into his hand he sent it hurtling towards the sand and started looking.

"Maybe we should take turns. You move it and I'll look" she said and he nodded. Pan flew forward and observed carefully as he began moving the sand about. It wasn't long before she spotted it, as it went flying into the air with the soaring sand.

"I see it…" she called out excitedly and he paused. The dragonball landed a small distance away and she flew towards it, eager to grab hold of it. Mere seconds later she landed on the ground and walked the remaining steps towards where it lay and it was then she noticed something odd. It seemed the dragonball was moving and then it hit her.

"Quick sand…" she mumbled when she noticed her feet sinking rapidly and grabbed hold of the dragonball before it could sink entirely.

"Trunks…we have a problem…" she called out when she was unable to pull herself out. He detected the problem instantly when he flew over and resisted a smirk when he saw her.

"What's wrong Pan? Can't you pull yourself out?" he mocked her, earning a look of contempt.

"Obviously not…" she responded tartly and he couldn't hold back the smirk from appearing as he floated in the air just above her. It was then when the idea came to him and he rid his face of all expression before speaking.

"I'll help you but only on one condition…" he said and a sceptical look appeared on her face.

"Are you teasing me?" she responded sounding dubious. He shook his head in reply and she glowered at him, looking down at herself. The sand was up to her thighs now and pretty soon she would be waist deep in it. Looking back at him, she took a deep breath to calm the rising anger down and spoke.

"What's the condition?" she asked slowly, making him grin in delight.

"I want a kiss, not just a simple peck but a proper one…I'm sure you get what I mean" he replied slyly. Her eyes had widened at the request but nevertheless she agreed, not having any other choice.

"Fine" she shot back angrily and looking triumphant he lent her his hand, which she took and within seconds had pulled her out. Taken off guard by the quick movement she fell forward against his body and instinctively grasped hold of him to gain some balance, whilst his arm went around her waist automatically and they found their eyes locking.

As she gazed back at him she felt her carefully composed control slipping, feeling him so close to her. She was aware of every single inch of him pressed against her, causing the strange sensation of butterflies in her stomach as well as her pulse to quicken. Her breathing started to increase and she found she had lost the ability to even think properly let alone move.

His eyes drifted downwards to her lips which she clearly picked up and felt her breath hitch. As his face drew closer to hers, she froze literally forgetting to even breathe. When his lips met hers, her eyes drifted closed and felt her body lean towards him, much to her surprise. Instantly she felt it, the impression of experiencing a jolt, which drifted up her spine and lingered. He was gentle and his hesitancy was obvious, expecting her to break it off at any second but she didn't and so feeling a little brave he deepened the kiss. Unbeknownst to her, her arms had snaked their way around his neck letting him support her weight fully as they focussed entirely on what was going on at that very moment, like nothing else mattered.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke off feeling the need to breathe and stared back at each other, panting heavily. Unable to help herself she closed her eyes and hugged him, clinging tightly against him and it was like that they remained for a very long time relishing in each other's closeness. It all came out then, everything they had been holding back over the past couple of days and they felt it clearly, their love for each other and it was as vibrant as the shiniest star in the universe.

It was at that very moment when both of them fully comprehended that there was no way they could live a second without each other and not die a thousand deaths. They were like two halves of a puzzle, incomplete without the other and no matter how much they tried they couldn't put it off any longer. They were meant to be one; it was destined long before they had even met and nothing could ever change that fact.

"Pan…" he said softy and she shushed him instantly.

"Don't say anything and ruin the moment…" she whispered.

"It's important…I've been thinking…maybe we should just give into what we want and not worry about what's going to happen tomorrow or the day after. I love you so much and I can't bear to be apart from you, not even for a second. I want to live in the present, not worry about the future and what's going to happen. Just let it go…we'll fret about later some other time" he said and she listened intently.

"How I wish it could be so easy Trunks, but we both know that's not the best way to go about this. I love you too and I can't take not being with you either, however we can't keep doing this…It's difficult as it is…" she answered pulling back from him but he held on to her and fixed her with a stern look.

"Don't do this Pan…I want to be with you" he told her firmly, making her flinch. She closed her eyes, needing to escape his gaze which alone had the ability to weaken her tenacity drastically and felt the pain suffice.

"Look at me…I need you and I'm not going to let you go. The more you run from me, the closer you'll find me and that's a promise" he pressed with determination and she sighed, breaking his hold on her and turned away.

"We should go…" she said without looking at him. His hands formed into fists and the need to vent out his frustration was too much.

"Go on ahead…I'll meet you there" he said in an emotionless voice and she turned to face him then, seeing the aggravation clearly reflected in his body language and cursed herself silently. She hated putting him through this, but what choice did she have. It wasn't for her sake as much as his and this was necessary. Knowing she would regret it later she placed her hands into his, loosening the fists and instantly sensed him calm down.

"Let's go…" she said once more and he nodded, unable to refuse her a second time. She took out the radar and pinpointed the next dragonball, which was a long way away and placed the dragonball they found with the rest.

"How far is it?" he asked.

"You could say it's on the other side of the planet by the looks of it. If we head off there now we should get there by nightfall and obviously will have to wait until tomorrow to search for it when there's light" she answered.

"Okay let's get going then…" he said and she nodded and then looked down at her legs.

"I need to get this sand off my legs as well" she said glaring pointedly at him, indicating it was his fault to which he couldn't help but grin. They set off into the sky again, in the direction of the next dragonball and made a quick stop by a lake they came across, so Pan could get the sand off her legs and get changed. They had a quick bite to eat as well before setting off again...

* * *

So far the pair were acting normal and communicating more than they had been earlier. Even so there was still tension underlying the charade they were putting on, or more frankly the one Pan was directing. Trunks on the other hand would have preferred to talk about more personal issues but she kept leading him astray with other talk and he didn't have the heart to tell her to shut up.

Finally it was getting dark and they were forced to find a place to spend the night. Luckily they came across a small island and decided to stop there, landing quickly. Pan released the tent from its capsule while Trunks went to find wood to make a fire. It was a chilly night perfect for sitting around a fire and counting the stars. Although Trunks would have opted for cuddling and romancing instead but he didn't want to push his luck.

Once the fire was crackling he brought a blanket outside and placed it on the ground for them to sit on, as well as extras to wrap around themselves. As he sat there waiting for Pan to emerge with supper, he stretched out on to the blanket making his joints click and released a satisfied grin. He would make sure tonight would be special and all he had to do was corner her somehow. Her taste still lingered on his lips, much to his delight.

His thoughts were interrupted by Pan showing up with their supper and he sat up quickly, letting his eyes examine her face. She caught on straight away and gestured at the food. As they started to eat he could sense she was uncomfortable and distracted, when she didn't make any attempt at conversation.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked up startled.

"Um…nothing…why?" she responded quickly.

"You look like a cornered mouse…" he said and she raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked in a threatening voice.

"Exactly what it sounds like…If you're worried about me trying anything then you're wrong because I wasn't planning to" he explained in between bites. Although that was a lie but what she didn't know, couldn't hurt her.

"It's not that…" she replied but not very convincingly.

"Then what is it?" he asked waiting eagerly for her reply, but she didn't respond.

"I'm done…I think I'm going to go to sleep now" she said and moved to get up but paused when she felt him grab her wrist.

"No you're not…Sit!" he ordered and she sat back down wearily. He pointed at her half full plate and told her to finish it off.

"But I'm not hungry" she argued and he gave her a warning look.

"Fine" she responded with a sigh and resumed eating. Once they were done, they cleared away the mess and lay on the blankets staring up at the starry night. Neither spoke as they simply enjoyed the comfortable silence, knowing there was no need to make conversation. Trunks gazed up at the beautiful sight above him, letting his eyes wonder at every star he saw and felt a strange calmness inside him.

After what seemed like a long time he turned to look at Pan, who surprisingly had fallen asleep curled up on her side. He got up and moved closer to place a blanket around her. As he attempted to return to his side, he felt her turn over and grab his arm, holding it close to her body.

"Oh Trunks…" she mumbled sleepily with a sigh. He smiled affectionately and lay down next to her as she held onto his arm tightly. Turning over to face her, he slowly took in every inch of her face and committed it to memory. Suddenly a gust of wind passed them, causing a stray of her hair to come loose and fall onto her face. He pushed it back behind her ear, letting his fingers stroke her face in the process. Moving forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, he continued lying there watching her until he too fell asleep.

Sometime in the night he woke up, feeling something warm on top of his chest and opened his eyes instantly, only to notice that the warm something was none other than Pan curled up on his chest with her arms around him. She was still asleep and had a smile on her face, making him smile too. He kissed her on her head and wrapped his arms around her causing her to stir slightly. Her eyelids opened halfway as she gazed sleepily at him.

"Trunks…" she whispered drowsily.

"Hmmm?" he responded with his eyes closed.

"Kiss me…" she replied…

* * *

A/N: Apologies…I can't keep my eyes open any longer…Please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can…Take care ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! :D

Warning: This chapter contains mature and sexual language. Don't read if you're not comfortable…

**Dreaming of You – Chapter 9**

Trunk's eyes snapped opened instantly, wondering if he'd been hearing things. Had Pan really just asked him to kiss her? Staring wide eyed at her, he observed in shock, as she suddenly planted a kiss on his collarbone.

"Pan?" he said, hesitantly.

"Kiss me, you idiot!" she repeated, not too softly this time around. His hands gripped her waist and twisted their bodies around, so she was lying underneath him.

"You want me to kiss you, eh?" he whispered softly.

"Hmmm…" she replied, her hand moving forward to stroke through his hair. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers tenderly. They kissed, feeling the sensations awakening in their bodies. Eventually the kiss deepened, as did their breathing. Their hands gripped each other tightly, as if afraid of losing the contact. Each felt like they'd died and gone to heaven. The waves of pleasures coursing through their bodies at being so intimate began to take over.

Trunks moved away from her lips, leaving a trail of kisses all over her face before making his way down to her neck. He nibbled on her collarbone, earning a gasp from her. He toyed with her neck for quite some time, enjoying the reactions he was getting out of her. Her eyes were closed tight, with her back arched.

"Trunks… I want you" she whispered huskily. He paused and looked up at her. She was looking at him, eyes half opened.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, trying to steady his voice.

"Yes Trunks…I want you to make love to me…" she responded softly. His eyes widened and he swallowed with difficulty. She looked so tempting, lying underneath him. With that look in her eyes, as if she was drunk with desire.

"Are you sure…?" he asked.

"I'm tired of running away Trunks. I want to…live in the present" she answered with a smile. He nodded, a smile appearing on his face as well. His lips connected with hers again, this time with more urgency. Her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer. They kissed as if their life depended on it, as if it was the last one they would ever share. He attacked her neck with more viciousness. His hands roamed her body at the same time, feeling every inch of her.

At long last he moved to remove her long top, letting it drop to the ground. She stared at the ground; her long lashes fluttering as she blinked frequently. A tint of red appeared on her cheeks, making him smile. He let his eyes wander over her body, clad in nothing except her bra and underwear.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered and the blush on her face deepened. He pulled off his t shirt and let it fall to the ground. She looked up then, letting her eyes meander over his top half. As if mesmerised, she moved forward. Her hands touched his chest, making his eyes drift close. The hands began to feel braver and roamed over his chest and back, lingering on his muscles. He enjoyed her touches, hesitant and more than a little curious.

When he felt her lips on his neck, he shuddered. She began to tease him with kisses, bites and even using her tongue. His hands gripped her waist, as they both fell back. She was on top of him, while he was underneath. They stared at one another, with eyes full of love and wanting. His hands tightened their grip around her tiny waist, pulling her body closer. She swallowed nervously, feeling the bulge between his legs press into her stomach. He twisted around, so she was underneath again and moved aside, to pull of his slacks.

Once he was done, he pulled her against him, his hand moving to unclasp her bra. Her eyes were closed, with her breathing coming out laboured. He pulled it off her and pressed her body against his, feeling their skin make contact. They both trembled against one another, welcoming the pleasant vibrations. He laid her down and kissed her deeply, while his hand fondled her breast, letting his thumb brush occasionally over her nipple.

Eventually his mouth moved downwards to her other breast, letting his tongue flicker across her hard nipple. She shuddered underneath him and he took it in his mouth, sucking gently. She gasped and her hands moved instantly to his head, letting her fingers tighten in his lavender locks. Her head fell back, arching her body towards him. He increased his actions, pleasuring her further. Seeing her reactions turned him on even more and his hand left her breast, moving down. The hand paused over her underwear and ripped it off.

He felt her still in surprise, but didn't stop. His finger entered her wet opening, making her quiver.

"Trunks…" she started, but then lost the ability to even speak, feeling the hot pleasures coursing all over her body. Instead a moan escaped her mouth, all thoughts of what she was about to say forgotten. A burning, hot feeling descended in her lower abdomen and she found herself wanting more. Her hips began unconsciously moving in time with his thrusts, as he continued torturing her breast with his mouth.

He pulled away all of a sudden, making her whimper. His boxers came off in seconds and he positioned himself at her opening. He eyed her, seeing the trust in her eyes and pushed into her slowly. He leaned over her, her hands coming around him immediately. He stilled, suddenly realising something.

"Are you a virgin Pan?" he asked, voice hinting surprise and she nodded.

"I'll be gentle" he promised and kissed her, slowly pushing himself deep inside her. She flinched when she felt the tearing pain, her nails digging into his back. He starting thrusting his hips in and out, wanting to lessen her pain. Eventually she felt the pain drift away, only to be replaced with pleasure. With their eyes closed, they welcomed the strong vibes of bliss. Moans of ecstasy escaped their mouths, as they clung to one another.

After some time, when they were on the very verge and couldn't take anymore, they came together, crying out. Their bodies trembled with the after effects and Trunks fell forward on top of her, panting heavily. They lay in that position for quite some time.

"I love you, Trunks…" said Pan, breathlessly.

"I love you too, Pan" he answered and kissed her. Moving away, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. He held her in his arms, as they fell asleep, underneath the twinkling stars…

* * *

Trunks woke up the next morning, to find Pan missing. Sitting up, he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. She wasn't in the tent, so cast his senses to find her. She was a small distance away and headed towards her. When he got there, he saw her sat on a rock next to a small lake. She had her back to him and he found his eyes trailing over her nakedness, as she washed herself.

She turned her head to look at him, almost seductively. Her body was covered with foam from her body wash and the sight had the blood rushing to his groin. He was kissing her seconds later, as they fell back into the water. His hands trailed her body hungrily as he attacked her lips. Picking her up, he carried her onto dry ground where he made love to her again. This time he didn't hold anything back and their cries of pleasure broke the silence all around...

* * *

Several hours later they returned to the tent and got dressed. Pan's face glowed with happiness, her eyes brighter than they'd been in a while. Trunks had a constant smile on his face, his blue eyes peaceful. They shared lingering looks as they got ready and ate.

As soon as they were ready, the two set off towards the next dragonball. As they flew, Trunks found himself wondering, once more, why Pan had suddenly changed her mind. No matter how much he wanted to know the reason, he didn't want to ask; afraid it would ruin what they'd at the moment. He glanced sideways at her, taking in the contented look on her face. She looked happy and that was all that mattered. Everything else could be dealt with later. They would live in the present and not let what was to come destroy their time together.

Having decided that, he flew closer to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled, as his fingers intertwined around hers.

"I never thought you could be this romantic…" she said, breaking the silence. He flashed like a smirk, so much like his father's.

"I can be _a lot_ of things, but you're probably already_ know_ that now" he responded arrogantly.

"You truly are your father's son" she threw back, blushing slightly. He chuckled at her remark.

Memories of their love making earlier, had her blushing once more. She'd seen a totally different side of him. Gone was the gentle Trunks, only to be replaced with someone who definitely wasn't moderate. It wasn't like she was complaining; in fact she'd loved it.

"I wonder what you're thinking about?" he commented nonchalantly and grinned, seeing the redness on her cheeks intensify.

"Get your thoughts out of the gutter, Trunks. I wasn't thinking about _that_" she replied calmly.

"Are you sure?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her. Seeing the mischievous look in his blue eyes, she sighed.

"You really are an idiot!" she remarked, smacking his head lightly.

"And I know you _love_ it" he teased with a wink. She decided to ignore him, but couldn't quite wipe the smile from her face.

She was happy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so contented and blissful. For the first time in her life, she felt alive, utterly complete. She knew he could see the change in her, every time he smiled in her direction. To see him happy was the main reason for her joy. The empty, emotionless blue eyes were gone, only to be replaced with eyes that shone with delight and it was all her doing. She'd given him what he needed so badly. No one deserved it as much as he did, especially after the pain filled life he'd led.

She made a promise to herself then. She would do whatever it took, to make sure those beautiful eyes never experienced pain, ever again…

* * *

Sometime later they floated in the air, looking down at the small village up ahead.

"The radar's indicating the dragonball's somewhere in that village" said Pan, gesturing towards it.

"Well, let's go check it out" he responded and they lowered themselves to the ground, heading towards it. They were greeted by an old woman, who stared at them in wonder.

"Who are you?" she asked, incredulously.

"We were just passing by" Pan explained. The old lady smiled.

"That is simply wonderful. We haven't had any visitors for a long time now. Come, come let me show you around" she commented cheerfully, waving her hands excitedly. Pan and Trunks exchanged looks. Pan nodded and they followed her. As they walked further into the small village, a crowd began to form when they'd noticed them.

"We have visitors" the old lady called, brightly. Trunks frowned slightly. She almost sounded _too_ happy, enough for it to sound odd. His suspicion only clarified when he noticed the meaningful looks exchanged amongst the villagers.

"Are you hungry? Can we get you something to eat?" asked a middle aged woman, stepping forward.

"Um…sure, why not" Pan replied hesitantly. It seemed she'd noticed the looks as well. They were led away by the people and taken inside one of the houses. While they waited for the food to be prepared, they were bombard with questions.

"Were they married?"

"Did they have any children?"

"Where did they come from?"

Pan answered them awkwardly, while Trunks just sat there. When the food arrived, Pan breathed a sigh of relief, glad she wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

"Something's definitely going on here" Trunks whispered. Pan nodded, as they began tucking into the food. After their meal, they were served green tea, which they accepted. It was several minutes after they'd finished their tea, that Trunks realised something was off. His head was feeling light and his eyes were beginning to feel heavy. The last thing he recalled was feeling Pan slump against him, as he too passed out…

* * *

Sometime later, Pan woke up with a groan. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt strangely dry. She opened her eyes with difficulty and noticed she was in a dark room.

"What the…" she muttered, confusedly. It was then she recalled what'd happened and her eyes shot open, making her wince when she felt her head ache. Trunks was nowhere to be seen and she began sitting up, the covers around her dropping. It was then she noticed what she was wearing and froze. Gone were her leggings and long top, only to be replaced with a red, lacy nightgown. It had thin straps and was a little too short for her liking. Even the undergarments had been replaced. She scowled immediately, promising herself she would kill whoever had dared remove her clothing.

However, it was more important to find Trunks. Getting up slowly, she stood up only to experience dizziness. Whatever they'd mixed into the food or tea had been strong. Taking a deep breath, she moved forward on shaky feet. Eventually she made it to the door and discovered it was locked. Without hesitation, she pulled it free from its hinges, using her Saiyan strength. She heard a scream and turned towards the woman who'd appeared. Within seconds, she had her hanging in the air by the throat.

"What the hell is going on here? Where is he?" she demanded, shaking the woman like a leaf. The woman stuttered like an idiot, her eyes wide open in fright.

"H-He's…o-okay…I can e-explain!" she stammered. Pan narrowed her eyes and released her.

"I'm sorry. We'd no choice. We had to offer him a female otherwise he would've killed all the children" she explained, tearfully.

"Who's _he_?" Pan demanded, coldly.

"The beast, he appeared only a few weeks ago and demanded that we give him a woman every night, otherwise he would kill all the children. We'd no choice" she replied, sobbing loudly.

"_Who_ is this beast?"

"He's coming here…Y-You were meant to be…his, for tonight" she said, hesitantly. Pan shot her a look of disgust.

"Did you change my clothes?" she asked angrily. The woman nodded her head, fearfully.

"My, my…what a _tasty_ looking prey" said a deep male voice, from behind her. Pan turned around to see an extremely large man, with a beard. He was, without a doubt, the _ugliest_ sight she'd ever seen. She made sure to display her distaste, earning a chuckle from him.

"I love a woman with attitude. Makes things more _exciting_" he said, revealing his yellow teeth and moved towards her. However, before he could even reach her, Pan appeared in front of him and punched him as hard as she could. He went shooting backwards, into the wall behind him and lay unmoving. The woman behind her gasped, in disbelief.

"Where's Trunks?" she demanded, turning to face her.

"T-This way…I'll take you to him" the woman answered and got up, hurrying away. Pan followed her outside, grabbing a long shawl hanging on a hook and wrapped it around her. The woman led her outside, towards a small shed behind the house. Opening the door, she pointed inside. Pan rushed in, to see Trunks passed out on the floor, his hands and legs tied. She ripped the ropes apart and tried waking him up, to no avail.

"W-We gave him more of the sleeping pills. He won't wake up for another couple of hours" the woman called nervously, from behind her. Pan gave her a sharp look, making her squeak in panic.

"Give me _one_ good reason, why I _shouldn't_ kill you" she replied icily. The woman cried out in horror and ran off. Pan shook her head in disgust and tried waking Trunks up again. He didn't even stir, making her sigh. A sudden thought struck her. _The Dragonballs_! Looking around, she spotted their rucksacks lying nearby and sighed in relief. Upon checking them, she found the dragonballs still inside them.

Sensing movement outside the door, she saw a crowd had formed. The old woman from earlier had stepped forward. She looked deeply ashamed.

"I'm sorry. We didn't have any choice. Please forgive us" she said, hanging her head.

"What you did was unforgivable. I can't believe you would play such a _dirty_ trick" Pan shouted back, her black eyes fired up.

"Please forgive us. It's because of you; we were saved from the beast. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" the old woman answered dejectedly. Pan was about to comment when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"We came here originally to find a dragonball. Do you have it?" she asked. The old woman frowned, as if not understanding. Pan opened her rucksack and removed one of the dragonballs. She showed it to the old woman who gasped in recognition.

"Yes, I have one of those. You can have it, if it will make up for our sin" she replied hopefully. Pan agreed and the old woman hurried away. The rest of the people began to leave, after apologising and thanking her for saving them. Pan didn't say anything, keeping her eyes on Trunks the whole time. He was still out cold. The old woman appeared several minutes later, with the dragonball in her hand. She handed it over with a smile.

"Please forgive us. I can see that you care greatly for the young man" the old woman commented.

"I forgive you" Pan responded lightly. Placing the dragonball inside her rucksack with the others, she grabbed hold of Trunks and teleported out of there…

They appeared in the same location; they'd stayed at the night before. Pan removed the capsule for the tent and tossed it onto the ground. It appeared with a poof and she carried Trunks inside, placing him on to the bed gently. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep beside him…

* * *

Trunks finally woke up at some point in the night, feeling the familiar presence of Pan beside him. Her arms were around him, with her head on top of his chest. Memories of what'd happened earlier hit him and he frowned.

"Pan?" he said, shaking her tenderly. She woke up instantly and looked towards him with relief.

"What happened?" he asked, voice hinting puzzlement. She quickly explained what'd happened.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, when she'd finished.

"Yeah… I knocked him out cold with one punch!" she said with a grin. It was then he noticed what she was wearing and grinned.

"Well at least something good came out of it! We got the dragonball and you got the sexy nightgown" he commented amusedly. She punched him lightly and turned away from him, grumpily. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm serious… you look _really _sexy in red. I could just _devour_ you right now" he whispered hoarsely, into her ear. She shivered, as he began sucking on her neck. Her eye drifted close, all thoughts leaving her head. She turned around instantly, pressing her lips against his. He chuckled lightly before returning the kiss. His fingers had already gripped the zipper on her back, as he unzipped her gown…

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Sadly, we're coming to the end of this story…Only a couple more chapters to go. Please review! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Apologises for taking so _very_ long to update! I was suffering from writer's block, but it's all cured now! I have the ending all planned out. There will be another two chapters, after this one.

A big thank you to PanUchiha7105, Cosmic-lover, TopazDragon98, Guest2, V-ChanLSSJ, Guest, Vegetable Lov3r, Dark m00n angel, Briannap0122 and Superblueowl for reviewing! You guys are simply awesome! :D

**Dreaming of You – Chapter 10**

Bulma stood back up, gazing at the machine in front of her with satisfaction. It was _finally_ completed. It'd taken her several days, but that was to be expected. After all, building her latest creation, in a matter of a few days, was a challenge, even for _her_.

The idea came to her, the very day Pan and Trunks left for their dragonball hunt. Seeing the obvious attraction between the two of them, she felt the need to do something, _anything_, to help. The two seemed unwilling to act upon what they had, so she couldn't help getting involved. Giving them the capsule, which she knew, only came with one double bed, was the best she could do at the time, considering the situation. Pan must have caught on, straight away, without a doubt.

Wiping her hands clean, using a clean cloth, she left her lab, closing the door shut behind her. As she walked towards her bedroom, she smiled. Meddling in matters of love was an old hobby of hers. It was no secret that she'd been hoping that one of her kids would marry into Goku's family. Since Gohan and Bra weren't going to and her Trunks was too old for Pan, this new pair would be the ideal choice. What made things even more interesting and easier, was that they were attracted to each other.

She could only hope that they revealed their feelings for one another, to make her life easier. She had done her bit and much, much more. Now all she could do was wait, until they returned, before revealing her latest invention…

* * *

Pan stuffed the latest dragonball into her bag, looking over at Trunks, who was watching her.

"Well, that's six down and one more to go." She stood back up, slinging the backpack on. He nodded, looking distracted. She eyed him with concern, wondering what was bothering him. Ever since they found the sixth dragonball, he had been silent, not really making an effort to make conversation.

"What's wrong?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't answer right away, but he responded to her touch, turning around to hold her.

"It's nothing, really," he said, giving her a small smile.

"And you expect me to believe that? Come on, Trunks. I know when something's bothering you." She heard him chuckle, feeling his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently.

"We don't much time left together," he muttered softly, his eyes on hers. Hearing his words had an obvious effect on her. Her eyes left his, not wanting him to see the anguish in them.

"I know," she commented, meeting his eyes once more, "Which is why we should make the most of it, while we can." He nodded, pulling her close. She breathed in his smell, which she was pretty much used to by now.

It was strange, so much had happened in the past couple of days that she was pretty much prepared for anything to happen. Ever since they had declared their feelings for one another, they were both mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. It was inevitable, after all. During their short time together, they lived each moment like it was a whole lifetime. They were, undoubtedly, the best moments of their lives.

But, in a distant part of their mind, which they couldn't avoid, the truth continued to haunt them. As much as it was eating away at them, neither mentioned anything, choosing not to ruin their temporary happiness. They hid their sorrow behind their smiles, unaware that the other could see right through them.

There was no need for words. Their kisses and touches were enough to keep the pain at bay and had more effect, than words ever could.

It wasn't like they could find a way to be together. Both had accepted that it wasn't possible and didn't waste any time, trying to find a solution. All they could do was live in the present.

"The next dragonball is close by," she mentioned softly. He pulled back, but held her at arm's length.

"Right now, I don't care," he told her, "We can find it tomorrow." She was a bit taken aback at his words, but didn't comment.

"Okay," she found herself agreeing. He breathed a sigh of relief, as if he'd been worried about her answer. Instead, he gave her a quick kiss, before lifting her up in his arms.

"_Hey_…" She complained, hearing him chuckle. He smirked, seeing her pout.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride," he said and took off into the sky…

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but I planned it like this. Don't worry, I'll be updating very soon. Please review! ^_^


End file.
